Castle Slaves: The God of Wrath
by SaiyanWarrior-Vegeta
Summary: A continuation of Castle Slaves. This portion takes place in the modern times in a Trial setting. Every bit as suspenseful and exciting as the first with of course, it's own set of twists and turns. A must read story. Please R/R
1. Intro Innocence

Introduction

_**Introduction**_

_**Innocence**_

Sounds of heavy footsteps would reverberate down the staircase as a shot rang out and a thud fell to the hardwood floor of the old mansion. Scraping of the body was tracked through the home and when the door opened, he looked up and the body tumbled down the stairs, landing before him. The lifeless corpse would come to rest in an undignified manner before the slave and the eyes of the woman that came down the stairs grinned as she came down the stairs. Blood started to pool around the body and the wife looked upon her now deceased husband.

The slave looked toward her having no idea what was going on. In her hand she held the smoking pistol and then grabbing the slave's bare hand she would get his fingerprints before again taking it and laying it just out of reach of the shackles that held him. Jenny grinned; her auburn hair brimmed down to the middle of her back, a petite woman with a model's poise and grace, topped with features that looked as if she could have been a makeup model as well. Sapphire eyes would pierce the darkness as she looked upon the ill fated person that would be framed for the crime of the murder of her now late husband.

A cruel smile would twist her lips as she then took the whip in hand as she would near him. Then backing him to a corner, she would force his hand to strike her and in that moment would then lay whip and club to him. "Don't worry slave, pretty soon, you'll have a nice cozy room in the State Penitentiary. Then when my new son is old enough, you will be passed to him as your new Master, while the grieving widow collects the insurance and assures that the property remains in the family forever more."

Black eyes looked up at her, in disbelief, and after his beating, he lowered his head lightly shaking it slowly from side to side. Glazed over with years of ill treatment, the eyes lowered to the now blood-pooled floor. To say otherwise right now would only earn him the muzzle being placed upon him, so instead of arguing back, he would curl up in the corner he was chained in and waited as the Mistress put on a look of desperation and frantically called the emergency services. Once called, she stayed on the phone as she spoke desperately to the operator on the other end.

Minutes later, the scream of the sirens could be heard and soon more footsteps could be heard above and around where he was. For now he sat and waited, but then came the medics all of them urgent upon the body and one looked toward the slave curled within the corner. The man stood up from the body and walked over to him when he spotted the gun. The fresh wounds on the hunched person would indicate a recent beating, perhaps a struggle as he noted one upon Jenny as well. Then seeing the gun, he nodded. "Get the police down here; it's time we get this criminal out of here. Jenny also needs to go in for questioning as well."

Moments after saying that, the slave had his hands bound behind his back in which he cringed at being touched. The officer noted the heavy shiver, the tightening of muscle under his grip and reflexively eased up. Looking around the place, he shook his head as his partner began snapping pictures of the large dark basement. It looked more like a dungeon, with the chains, different torture devices, and more the crime scene on hand. The lower ceilings scraped a tall seven feet and as the officer led the slave up into the light, the Saiyan closed his eyes, his head turned as he turned his head trying to get used to the light. It was then that the cop would place a hand over the eyes for a moment to help ease the lighting upon the pure black gaze. Whatever story the woman had spun, he wondered if he could have even been able to. What he was seeing made a pit open in the bottom of his stomach.

Once out in the daylight the full scope of Vegeta's condition came to light of the officers. The back was a mess of scars, years old to recent, the once stout and trim figure was little more than skin and bone. The heavy steel black collar looked aged yet still given a shine off it. Jeremy would gently lay his hand upon the head, feeling a moist dampness come from the top and the thick matted hair. When he pulled his hand back, he could see the red fluid upon his hand. Blood.

The officer shook his head and then quietly turned back to see where he'd just pulled this person out of. The expression upon the cuffed prisoner spoke only a silent plea, one of just a gentle hand it seemed. Jeremy also noted no sounds coming from the prisoner in his grasp, no struggle. The behavior was more of an abused individual instead of the perpetrator of the crime itself. However, he would have to still take him downtown to book him into the prison. A trial would have to be set and he slowly, sickened by the condition of this man, would read the warrior his rights, perhaps the only rights he'd had in a very long time.


	2. Imprisoned

Imprisoned

After being booked into the Penitentiary, the Saiyan immediately took to the back corner, his gaze watching everyone and everything as it passed by the bars of his cell. When he was motioned to go to that of the cafeteria, he shook his head quietly. The guard that looked at him tilted his head as others jeered toward him. With one cold stare shot in their direction, the other inmates saw a fierce turn in the black eyes that put them in their place quickly. The warrior may be in a weakened condition, but he was not going to be the prey to a bunch of prisoners that didn't know his story. If anything he was showing that he was not going to be victimized by them.

The smaller captive merely released a deep breath as he leaned back in his corner and closed his eyes. Right now he was merely exhausted and while the others ate, he would sleep curled up upon the floor of his cell. It wasn't for a few hours that a guard came by with some food that the Saiyan woke with a start upon his presence. Scrambling to his feet, he immediately tucked his head down, his eyes lowered, but he remained in silent repose as the guard watched him. "Relax; you don't have to stand up for me right now. I am coming in though, you need food and you've not eaten since you came in here, possibly before that. Look at you, you're skin and bone, what did they do to you down there in that basement?"

Vegeta only shook his head; he knew the moment would come when they would ask such a thing. He sat down and then shrugged. "Anything they wanted. I'd been passed down from their Ancestor, Valk'nar Raven and have stayed in the family since."

The officer was the same that had arrested him and Vegeta knew this clearly. Jeremy looked upon the condition of the person beside him. "How long have you been down there?"

The Dark Prince could only shrug lightly. "I lost count of the days a long time ago. Last I knew this town wasn't so big. I was used as a field hand back then in those days for more of the heavy labor. Then when others started the move to free slaves, I was locked away and left, never to see day again. At least until you came. I owe you a lot for pulling me out of there, thank you."

The cop though looked at him and grinned nodding, placing the plate down. "I'll come back when you're done eating to pick up the tray, tomorrow though you go to court. Just be honest with them and things should turn out alright. Have you decided who you want for a Defense Lawyer?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, to be honest, I don't want one. My story is too unbelievable even for them to know of. It's going to be quite a day and what I have to say will astound many but I have the proof to back it up. It is one thing that has never left my possession since I had obtained it, and I'm hoping that it will help, along with daily recorded journals. Speaking of which, I'll need to get the books out of the bookshelves in the Mansion, they contain very important information critical to the case. Evidence you may call it."

Jeremy tilted his head. "Books eh? Never thought of that; how many do you have for the set?"

The Saiyan shrugged his shoulders shaking his head. "Two full bookcases full perhaps? I don't know, but I do know that there is information in there that would prove my point."

Jeremy nodded and as the night passed, the Saiyan almost turned toward that of the wall and curled up, in the midst of the cell. Morning came and with it came a groggy awakening as the cell door was being opened up and his hands were bound in cuffs once more before headed for the courtroom. It was there that he pushed open the doors and then heard a silence fall in his appearance. This was it, the trial that would either set him free at long last, or keep him imprisoned. Nervousness befell Vegeta as he entered the room, and with a gentle nudge he started down the aisle.


	3. Trial

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Trial_**

A long pause came into the courtroom as he entered within. The large bench ahead of him, loomed in a foreboding and ominous manner as if it were the seat of Fate itself. Fourteen rows of benches, pew-like seats, stretched forward, a single narrow aisle before him marked the final path he had to travel. There was a rail between the two desks with six chairs, three at either table. A low partition would separate these seats from the audience.

Murmuring was heard when he started the walk down the middle. Hateful glares could be seen out of the peripherals of this emotionlessly, somber gaze. This was the day that would either sentence him to the rest of his life in captivity, or after a long and arduous journey, finally set him free. A bated breath was taken and held for what seemed like forever. The seats slowly passed by as the gate of the partition was opened, held by a guard that would not allow himself to get attached. A rattle of chains was all that could be heard as he slowly made the way toward the seat for the Defense.

Shackled by wrist and ankle, he was left without any means of self-defense should it be required. As he seated, the cuffs on his wrists seemed to become heavier, and he gazed at the steel bands restraining him. Taking a deep breath, he gazed upward to the empty bench ahead, his black eyes seemed to take in every detail there was as he quietly waited.

"All rise! In the case of Prince Vegeta versus the State of Maryland, this court is now in session. Judge Timothy Carter is presiding over this case."

As the bailiff announced it's beginning, everyone rose from their seats in a muffled shuffling. The distant sound of chains chinking would mix into the bustle. A man dressed in clean dress attire wore a black robe as well over his clothing, appearing from the double doors to the right. Only after he seated would they seat as well. Then the Judge allowed his own chocolate colored eyes to skim over a case he had read over thoroughly in his chambers. Taking note of whom all were present, he spoke in an older, cracked, and gruffly deep voice that seemed to speak wisdom. "In the charge of first degree murder, how does the Defense plead?"

The Saiyan had no lawyer, choosing to defend himself while three others sat at the desk for the Plaintiff. Silence screamed at this point as the shackled Defendant rose. Vegeta had one thing on his side in this. He was a well noted Master Tactician. He could defend himself with fists and powers as well as he could with words. There was no fear in the fiery coal black eyes. He then put forth his plea with a gruff, deep, and accented vice that would sound more proud than foreign. "The Defendant pleads not guilty, Your Honor."

The Plaintiff looked over at Vegeta with a critically scrupulous gaze as if trying to find a soft spot in the Defendant's unusually calm surface. What they wanted to know was why a black steel band was worn upon the throat of this person. However the Judge himself held the one thing that could remove it with ease, the original slave document that had held him captive for approximately 600 years. It seemed unreal. Try as they might, no one could seem to find any weakness in this bold and confident figure.

Judge Carter wrote down the notes and then nodded as the Plaintiff came up to make his opening statement. The jury upon the side shifted in an uneasy manner as the man stood up. He began by speaking in a baritone voice, firmly, but still very much in the calm, as if trying to convey emotion through the words. It was able to be pointed out easily that it was staged and no actual feeling was behind the opening.

"Members of the jury, today we have an open and shut case. In this trial, you will see strong evidence in the case of first degree murder. The Defendant had every intention of killing Jason Raven. He planned every moment of this death and for what? Nothing more than a piece of paper believed to be over 600 years old. This document has no real value to it, and yet to the murderer, it must have some importance, enough to kill for."

With that now stated, the Plaintiff gave a light grin at the Defendant as he sat down. It was Vegeta's turn to make an opening statement and it was now that all went eerily silent. The rattle of his shackles resounded through the courtroom with a light scrape. It was then that the jury leaned forward to hear what he had to say. The Saiyan made eye contact with everyone in the jury box before he spoke. His voice seemed worn, tired, but strong.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I stand before you here today in a collar and bound in shackles. It is a collar that has not been off my neck since the creation of the document years ago. Imagine if you may, a piece of property that has been handed down through the years from father to son. This property goes through years of abuse not only from being used, but also by whim of its Master as well. I am that piece of property. For the duration that I have been a slave, I have had to face horrors that would make you lose your most recent meals. I have been called every derogatory name in existence, numbers, even been stripped of all identity save the simple word 'It'."

"Arguably anyone that kills in self-defense is hardly planning a murder, especially if they did not do it. Yet because the wife told her story and claimed me to be 'vicious', I have no choice but to continue to find myself bound in shackles. I have undeniable proof that it was not me that did the killing, but that of the wife herself. It is by her planning that I fall victim to another of their ruthless schemes, this time to forever seal the very document that would mean everything to me, you, and all others. I want only one thing that I have not had since I was 23 years old. I want what each of you take for granted every day of your lives. Freedom."

As Vegeta sat back down, it was only at this point, this juncture of time and circumstance, he finally realized his fight was so close to ending. Yet to declare victory would still only be premature. The weight upon him came crashing down around his shoulders. Glancing between the Judge and jury, he would quietly sit with his shackled wrists upon the table before him. The Plaintiff rose up looking at a worn down, tired Defendant, an easy crush to put the blame on the slave next to them.

For one brief moment though the Judge looked upon the lone person and held up any further comments. Gazing around, he saw only an audience here to see how it would play out or for the Plaintiff, but no one here in support of the Defendant. This piqued his interest. "Will the Defendant please rise?"

As if it had been engrained upon him, he stood without thought, his gaze remained down. However Vegeta remained in silent, again odd as he noted perhaps a look of exhaustion upon him. The Judge took note of this before speaking. "I'm just going to ask directly Vegeta. I see onlookers, and people here to support the Prosecutor, their family and such. I am however, perplexed why you don't have anyone here to support you. I don't even see anyone related to you here. Do you care to explain this to me and the court?"

Vegeta's eyes would slowly close as his head dipped in painful recollection before slowly allowing his hand to caress a single leather bound book. Gazing upwards, the Judge could see the silent wash of agony within the coal eyes. To Timothy, it seemed as if truly all hope remained between himself and the shackled prisoner. It was a question the Saiyan knew would have to be answered. "Please forgive me Your Honor; it has been a very long and hard life. My wife and kids had long since passed away. Any relatives I've had were killed. There is no one here for my support because I truly have no one else who meant more to me than anything else. I come before the jury and you Your Honor, to face what fate may have in store for me, be it to remain in captivity, or if it means freedom. However either one will be faced alone."

The Judge sat back, disbelief in his steel blue eyes. Looking at the lone Defendant, he knew deep down that he'd told the truth. Putting it out of his mind, he called the Plaintiff to summon their first witness. This would set off a low murmur but ultimately, he remained for more a poised shot. The Plaintiff spoke loudly. "The State calls Jane Hartford to the stand."

A young lady would rise from her seat and then finally walked up the aisle to the witness stand. She had her hair kept up neatly in a bun as her sky blue eyes looked to the attorney, Jim turned and nodded as he took up the file, then slowly and clearly he spoke. "Mrs. Hartford, you have on numerous occasions been to the Raven Estates; did you ever see the Defendant at that residence?"

Jane looked over at Vegeta and with a nod, she replied. "I have seen him there a few times. He was their field hand and butler."

Jim continued. "How would you say his temperament was during those visits?"

Jane shrugged casually. "He was quiet, polite, timid, and even a bit shy. He never looked me or the late Jason Raven in the eyes. He seemed there in body but not in spirit."

"A fair judgment," Jim pressed on. "Has he ever shown any sort of ill temper or aggression?"

She straightened up and then nodded. "I remember one time he argued with Jason and the butler was reprimanded shortly after. It is safe to say that he was aggressive at the moment, yes."

Jim grinned and turned to Vegeta. "No further questions Your Honor." He stated as he sat down. The Judge nodded to Vegeta. "Your witness."

The Saiyan stood up, dipping his head. "Thank you Your Honor. Mrs. Hartford, you say Jason and I had an argument, would you please recall what it was about?"

Jane thought for a moment. "It was over eating a meal when he'd told you that it was off limits for your consumption. You argued back that you had not eaten for four days."

Vegeta nodded slowly, going to make eye contact. He could see her lightly tense and catch her breath when he did. "So the argument was over gaining food when I had been deprived for four days. Tell me, in your opinion; wouldn't you get irritable if someone withheld food from you as well for four days?"

Jane nodded. "I guess I would, yes."

Slowly, the warrior slave would look between her and the Judge then back again. "Just how was I punished; can you recall that for the Court?"

Jane again hesitated. "You were shocked by your collar and then stabbed. After that you were taken down to the basement where you were chained up and beaten heavily. When it was done, you were nearly dead."

The warrior looked her in the eyes, allowing a penetrating gaze to meet her own. "Was there any attempt for medical assistance? Also was there anything stated after he went back upstairs?"

Mrs. Hartford replied, still seeing the collar around his throat. "No, no medical help was sought. He did state, 'The slave should learn It's place.' It was as if he spoke of you like you were a thing, an object, rather than a person."

Vegeta nodded quietly. Then turned and took a brief but hesitant view upon the others. "No further questions Your Honor."

The case wore on through the day and as it did the Saiyan's lack of sleep seemed to become more and more prominent, drawing upon his reserves. The attorney looked over toward the Dark Prince, and then grinned. An easy crucifixion, at least what it seemed, and he jumped at the chance. "The State calls for Officer Jeremy Vanders to the witness stand."

Vegeta looked toward Jeremy and then watched as the reluctant cop took the stand. The officer glanced briefly toward the one he'd pulled from that living nightmare he'd found the slave confined to. After the oaths were taken, the officer sat down. In his vision, Vegeta still looked like hell, unfit physically to take up any sort of a fight. The Saiyan though was caught once more in the legal hands that must have kept him in such a condition. The attorney spoke up. "Officer Vanders you were called on scene to this call. Can you tell the Court what the Defendant's temperament and condition were versus the wife's own?"

Officer Vanders nodded. "He was quiet, backed in a corner, chained, and emaciated in appearance. I neared the wife first; she had a handprint on her cheek. The Defendant claimed he was cornered, and his life threatened as the reason he fought back. To follow up on the claim, I looked him over without a contact again and could see he'd been whipped, clubbed, and scratched, if not even choked. Further examination also indicated horrific scarring, burn marks, and even brandings."

The attorney stood in shocked silence for a moment before nodding. Clearly he'd called the wrong person. "No further questions Your Honor."

Vegeta rose up quietly. "Officer Vanders, before I ask you any questions, have you had much contact with me, even in the prison that may make you be unbiased in any way?"

Jeremy shook his head. "My law enforcement training makes me impartial to any situation no matter how I may personally feel. The only contact I've had with you is to strictly gain evidence in a legal and binding manner."

Vegeta nodded. "That day you came in like a hardened critic, what changed that day? Can you tell us what went through your mind that afternoon as you responded, what you found prior, and then when you went down to the basement?"

Officer Vanders nodded, taking a deep breath. "I responded to the call of a 'vicious person who was supposedly detained with severe penalty to the wife'. Looking at the blood trail, it was followed to the basement, but there had been really no struggle on the main floor. It did not seem a vicious attack had occurred as reported. I took various fingerprints that matched more the wife doing the crime than you. When I made it down to the basement I first questioned the wife, whose act of hysteria was evident that she was not truly the victim. No tears were shed, which gave it up that the gun was planted nearest to you so that she could claim 'vicious'."

"That is when I looked you over and though I didn't question you directly, I could see a gaze in your eyes that I had never seen before. One of a long life lived in harsh circumstances and though you didn't say anything, you seemed to be accepting of a fate that you had no control over, one that had probably been on you for much of your life. When I finally came to get you out of there, you cringed more involuntarily, but didn't struggle when you were cuffed and brought to your feet. You staggered a bit, and then straightened up, as if you'd been beaten for a reason even I don't know to this day."

"As we walked up the stairs into the light, you tried to shield your eyes, something that would not have occurred if you had done the crime since it was recent. Your eyes would have already been adjusted to the light and that also gave me the noted factor that you could not have been the killer, not to mention you simply did not have the strength. You could barely carry yourself up the stairs let alone struggle and kill Mr. Raven. Another indicator that triggered more suspicion upon the wife was that she was already used to the light and the gunpowder was found on her hands, the one that had shot the victim. I shielded your eyes and when I went to help you into the cruiser, your hair was matted, and then my hand came away wet with blood from your head. Still you gave no complaint, you didn't say anything, even though you were read rights, you didn't react to them, as if you'd been told to be silent all along or rather conditioned to silence."

Vegeta looked to him quietly and nodded, his gaze finally lowering once more as he moved to sit back down. "No further questions Your Honor." Vegeta stated as he felt the last of his strength leave him. It was then that he slumped in his seat, his collar started to glow a light blue. At the same time the Judge noted the single paper also started to glow, that the two were connected in some manner. It was only now that Timothy knew his fate truly lie in his hands. The Judge would then adjourn court until further notice as the paramedics would then surround the fallen figure and took him to the nearest hospital. They would have to wait until he woke before they could question him further, it would indeed be an interesting story indeed to hear.


	4. Coal Mines

**Chapter 3  
Coal Mines**

_**Note: If you have not read Castle Slaves, you are missing very important information. Please go back to read it before proceeding forward. Graphic content is present please use discretion upon reading.**_

The room was a blur to the Saiyan as his gaze slowly woke, though he could make out two different people there. With the thought of waking up again somewhere strange, he knew not to fight this, and that he was at their mercy at the moment. As his vision cleared, he could see Officer Vanders there as well and the other, a psychologist. He had no idea what this was for, but he knew that if he didn't cooperate, that there could be trouble. Vegeta quietly looked toward the wall, no questions coming from him in the least as he tried to make sense of everything.

Jeremy came up to Vegeta slowly, and as the black eyes looked back at him, he could see years of fighting, of cruel struggle mirrored in the gaze. It caught his breath in his throat for a moment until he broke the gaze and then grinned lightly. "We were worried about you when you collapsed in the courtroom. The trial has been adjourned until further notice. How are you feeling?"

As the warrior sat up in the bed, he looked around his room and then looked back at the officer, knowing full well that someone would have to pay this bill. If he knew what he did about medical though, this would be expensive. However as he sat up, the rough and ragged Saiyan looked over toward that of Jeremy, unsure what the sharp tools were for nor what they had in mind. "I'm doing as well as could be expected. I did not expect though to be brought here."

The cop laughed with good, light humor as he looked toward the Dark Prince once more. "You're too much. Of course you should have known this was…wait." He stated, his brow knitting as he seen the serious gaze upon the Saiyan lift a somber gaze toward him in a manner that was not known to him. "You really did not expect to be brought here. How did the past wounds get healed on you then?"

Vegeta simply shrugged. "I treated them myself. When you've done it alone the first dozen times you get used to treating yourself. I had to do it though when I was alone and was not summoned by my Owners. They just would not permit the time needed until the day had ended and they were in bed. Often I was kept up hours after they went to bed getting things ready for them when they woke."

Jeremy listened intently. "What kind of things did they have you do there on the farm? I mean couldn't have been too much could it?

The Saiyan lowered his gaze and his chin tucked lightly. "During the day I was to tend the fields, aerating, weeding, and picking, anything that dealt with tending a field. Three times a day I was to go inside and prepare their meals, stoke the fireplace, wipe down the table, do the dishes, clean the floors, and then stand in a corner face out, eyes down, head tucked in submission, hands behind the back. I was to await their every whim. Sometimes it would seem like mere moments, other times, it would be hours and then I would have to suffer punishment for not getting my work done. Often times my work load would double, then at night, there was house cleaning."

Jeremy shook his head. "What about your meals or your breaks, did you have any? I mean to work that much and not have a lick of water or some food, it's just cruel."

Vegeta leaned back nodding, his gaze getting far away. "Ah, yes it was cruel, and often meals were at best scraps of food. Water was whatever I could scrounge out, from either the harvested crop that could not be used or sold, or down in the dungeons when it was raining and the walls would seem to weep with it. That was my water, my food, and should I complain, or throw a fit, I was to be soundly beaten. My work loads would double, and they would make sure that I had nothing to eat for the next week. My days were to say the least, grueling and very hard, never able to catch up, never able to please my Masters the way they wished."

* * *

The slave woke in weary exhaustion, the time early in the morning, as he slowly woke, the day was just beginning but already the Master was furious. Jerone would come to the cart as the men caught sight and moved the warrior into the mansion, there to make the slave kneel and was shackled down. A livid expression was on the darkened gaze of his Master. Jerone would sneer at the slave before him and then gave a harsh, rib caving blow to the ribs. "Though you could run from me did you slave? You know damn well that there is no escape from me. The Free and Owner always win, and you best remember that."

As he felt the ribs break, the Saiyan grit his teeth, his breath shortened from the excruciating agony. Jerone loomed over him as another sound kick was given. As the beating continued, he noticed his Master's rage becoming more and more furious. Finally Jerone leaned down and gripped the slave's jaw in his hand, looking to the slave. The Master's gaze looked disgusted as he took up a club and then letting go of the jaw would club the slave heavily. The slave was still shackled down, unable to escape the ruthless beating that ensued. Jerone on the other hand would have none of it. Gripping the slave's jaw again, he looked to the Saiyan's embittered gaze. "You don't fear me yet. Alright, fine, I'll make you fear me to the point where you will not dare try to escape nor go against my whim. My whim is your law, and breaking a law requires severe punishment."

Vegeta underwent days of brutal torment and when he was brought out, his head was lowered down, his gaze toward that of Jerone, as he was then harnessed up for the work at hand. However Jerone wished something that the Saiyan never had before, a bridle strapped upon him. As the gag bridle was brought close, Vegeta fought to keep the thing away from him, however his hair was grabbed and his head steadied as they placed a cold steel bar against his teeth. Then they would pry his jaws apart and the tightly twisted steel U shaped bit would be slipped in the mouth then strapped down. A muzzle was then fastened down upon his jaws to make sure he couldn't spit it out. Then they held onto the cheek strap of the bridle as they waited for the rest of the harness.

He stood there in shock, the taste of bitter steel in his mouth, making him thirstier as he was held. When the reins were clipped on and he thought himself free of their control, he was again met with another shock as the reins were snapped harshly, cutting his mouth with the twisted steel. Wheeling around, the guards laughed at the confused slave in their midst. The warrior shook his head. How dare they try to hold him as such! His gaze grew wild as he fought, clawing at the bridle, the muzzle keeping him from succeeding. Another harsh snap of the reins was given; the coppery taste of blood now filled his mouth and seeped down his jaw. The slave stopped and tensed, as Jerone came closer. The warrior stood quietly, his eyes the only thing that dared move as his entire form quivered with fear and pain.

Jerone grinned as he came up to the now bridled slave and checked the straps and then tugged the bit down and back on both sides at once. The arch of the bit would then press against the roof of the mouth; the slave would then be forced to tuck his head to avoid the pain as Jerone inspected the work of the bridle. As the bit was lifted in the mouth a few other things also happened. The crown piece of the bridle that went behind the head also tightened like a vice, the check strap was also tightened making it place more pressure onto the bit with minimal touch. The chin strap cinched up on the jaw, applying a great amount of pressure as the slave was left no choice but to stand still and take the prodding.

As the Owner backed away, he grinned. "Fetch the bearing rein as well. It's time this slave learned who's in charge. After all, we don't want the beast to think it can have a mind of its own. After the bearing rein is fastened, send it to work in the mines. If it has this much energy, it can certainly work to make me rich. Greed is such a beautiful thing around a slave. Work it day and night, no rest, no food or water for two weeks. We'll see how it takes to it then."

With that the Saiyan was left to the guards, as the slave was then bound with the bearing rein and hooked to a coal cart. Now when he pulled, instead of being able to lower himself in the harness, he had to pull it with his head up and back by what looked like a Y shaped set of straps. The two separate straps were threaded through the upper part of the bridle and clipped to the snaffle ring of the gag bit. Then the single strap on it would be tightened so that there was no slack. It was in this manner the slave had to pull, the pain would now shoot down his neck, into his shoulders, down his back, and into his legs. The strain was immense, the agony worse and it left the Saiyan in shock and disbelief.

Every day for the next two weeks something was always found wrong. The constant whip upon his back, the club up on the upper thigh, just below the butt would force him to keep going. Jerone came out to check on him periodically, ordering the bearing rein tightened. Every time that rein was tightened, the pain became much more severe. A couple times he fought it, but was quickly brought back under control. This new form of pain was something that the slave had never experienced. However he was always made to work. The loads of coal soon turned to gold, and the last load of each day was a cartload of bodies that he had to haul to a pile that was burned every night. The place was like a concentration camp. Little did he know, that was also being built on the outskirts of town.

Day in and day out, the slave pulled, forced to silence, made to obey the whim of his Master as the heavy beatings were kept upon the slave. On the last day, he looked like skin and bone, his head held purely by the crippling agony of the bearing rein, blind, his breathing ragged and often skipping a breath. His strength sapped, he struggled in his pull, the slave moving slowly in spite of the cruel beatings. Then his foot slipped, he fought hard to regain traction but there was nothing there, no strength at all as the slave struggled. Then upon hands and knees, he felt himself drug backwards as the whip tore at him with the ferocity of a lion. When it finally came to rest on a flat area, he collapsed with nothing left in him. Sounds faded from his hearing as his sight began to dull. They were beating him to death. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he seen a person he did not expect.

Tojar knelt beside the Saiyan as the guards backed away, and then paying the money needed for the slave, he carefully cut the bearing rein off, loosened the muzzle, and finally removed the bridle. He had heard of this new form of control, but this was severe. Gently placing the head in his lap, the others would go in for a lunch and something roused the Saiyan from his dazed state. A tear was felt upon his cheek, but not his own, it was Tojar's and the Saiyan knew in that moment, that the Trainer had a deep change of heart. Once an enemy, they were now allies at least, where they drew the line to what was acceptable. However one thing weighed heavy on the Saiyan's mind. How was his family doing?


	5. Family Ties

**Chapter 4  
**

**Family Ties**

The warrior quietly rode in the back of the cart, locked in a travel cage as he listened to the sounds of the harnesses ahead with the familiar clinks and chinks ahead of him. The slave quietly remained in thought as he dreamed of the time with his family but what a horrendous capture it had been. His daughters had fallen ill, his son shot in the back by a move of cowardice to try to draw him out. Now separated from his wife and two ailing kids he wondered what had become of them, aching for something to let him know they were okay.

Too weak to really put up much of a struggle, he quietly remained in thought, planning, trying it out mentally and discarding one after the other. Silently the warrior lifted up to test his strength, but was still too weak to really fight. He would be forced to obey their whim until he gained back his strength and because of that, his head dipped, his heart sank, and his eyes closed. Why didn't she run when he told her to, especially with the two kids? He blamed himself for not better protecting them, but then he had been doing well until his foot was ensnared by a trap with razor like teeth. It had crunched through bone and flesh, and it was not until he'd been caged that he'd been able to reset it.

The gaunt figure would play the situation over and over in his mind, trying to find what went wrong. The images flooded his mind, tormenting him with such pain and madness that he had to finally speak out. "I want to see my family. Where are they?"

Tojar looked back to the caged Saiyan and rose a brow then turned ahead again. "Its best to forget them ol' boy. You probably will never see them again. You know it's against the rules to have family, especially as a slave."

Vegeta though was adamant, he wanted to know what happened. His devotion so strong that his heart literally ached from the separation as he began to thrash the bars holding him prisoner. "I need to see them. You know where they are, take me there. Let me see that they're okay."

Tojar stopped the team of slaves pulling and looked back at the fiery gaze of the Saiyan. He knew how that slave felt, how much one cared for their blood. "If you go to them Saiyan, you may as well end up dead, or worse beaten more than you are now until you do finally lay motionless. They are no longer your concern."

He though would not stop. The Dark Prince had lost everything once, a home, his family, and during his being seperated if any of the Saiyans he'd met were even alive now. He had to know for his sanity, for the sake of his family, he had to find out. "They ARE my concern! They are my family. They are all I have left to hold on to. Do not tear that from me, not now."

Tojar hung his head lightly. After the hell the Saiyan had been through, he had to admire the fact that he was not giving up on his family in spite of his own being barely able to stand let alone walk. He turned the slaves toward a large mansion and when they stopped, Vegeta was let out. The Saiyan staggered out, and braced to the cart's side but it was then that the warrior straightened up. He could not show being weak, not in front of those that had taken his family. Led to the room, he was stopped before entering the heavy, creaking wood doors. As Tojar came up to him, the guards let them through. The sight before him was heart wrenching.

Vegeta's heart jumped to the throat as he seen what lay before him, his two daughters lay before him like ghostlike skeletons. Tears threatened his black gaze that had not sobbed tears before now to choke him. Putting on a gentle smile he neared them. His oldest looked up at him and then quietly he moved toward her side, gently sitting down and brushed back her ebony hair. Piercing black eyes peered up at him, clouded, dimmed by illness, fatigue, and starvation. It was almost too much to bear, but they were his kids and he was not about to leave their side. His hands wanted to tremble but for them, he held steady. He had to remain strong.

"Father, I'm so glad you could make it." Kilimajra wheezed through a painful breath, but it would not dim her delight to see her father there for her. The whispered tone only drove in the fact that she was suffering. Blugeta, on his right side looked up to her dad as well but she was too weak to speak. The smile on her face though spoke all that needed to be spoken. Vegeta's steady, war calloused hands trembled like a leaf. However he nodded to the guard that motioned him out and as he stood before the guard, they shut the doors so they would not hear the conversation.

The man had been watching the Saiyan for some time, glad to see someone taking a stand against the cruelty of Jronia. At the sight of the heart breaking reunion, he could only imagine the turmoil that the slave before him was enduring. The agony wracked black eyes before him seemed to tell of hardship after hardship with no end in sight to the hell they were putting the warrior through. "Vegeta, I have sought out doctors for the kids. They say it's a rare poison and venom mix. There is no cure for it."

The Saiyan clenched his fists. "What of the healing magics, antidotes, someone finding what will cure it? There has to be something to help them. I just can't sit back and accept that there is no cure. It's naturally made, there has to be a natural cure to it. I know enough to know that much."

The guard forgave the anger found in the slave's voice. He understood the outrage of the horrendous sight only to be given the crushing blow on top of it. "We've tried magics, but it only worsened their condition. As of now there is no known antidote for it, and the plants that may neutralize it are thus far, unknown. I'm sorry, but they do not have much longer."

As the Dark Prince looked up at the guard, there was such fierce anger in them that it seemed impossible the Saiyan Prince could contain it all. Himself battered and starved, it killed him inside to see his kids this way. The guard flinched at the gaze warranted by the situation, but Vegeta respected the fact that the guard told him the truth. For that, he contained the inner pain, the hate, and rage that burned violently within. The doors opened and once more Vegeta stepped to the sides of his children.

Kilimajra coughed, her small body seized with agony as Vegeta brushed her hair back and tried to soothe her and Blugeta. Talking softly, he finally eased them into resting and it was then that Kilimajra would finally talk again. "Father, tell me of our people, the Saiyans please? Sister and I would like to hear it again, but this time how an honorable soldier was cared for."

Vegeta dipped his head, his chest tightened as he looked toward her and nodded. "They were honored in memory that they would always guide us if we listened. Some died in battles, others of old age, but they were forever carried in our hearts that they fought to better all of us, and not just a couple. We carried on their fight and made sure that it was finished that they may rest in peace."

Kilimajra smiled in thought as she looked over and took her sister's hand and then looked again to her father. "I want to go like that father, I want a warrior's death worthy of our people. Can you give that to us daddy? Can you take our pain away so we can rest?"

He stood strong, steady. They were asking Vegeta to end their lives so that they did not hurt any more. He was the Prince of Saiyans, he was a Universal Warrior. Vegeta had no choice but to uphold their dying wish, to die like that of a true warrior. "I can do that for you if that is your wish daughter."

She nodded her confirmation and Vegeta quietly placed a hand on each chest as Blugeta agreed. He looked to Kilimajra, whom through her short life shown him joy and what gentleness was all about. Gazing with compassion and love to Blugeta, whom now was four, had shown him the wild spirit of a Saiyan child once more, the pride and honor he held with both his kids. They were his beloved and now because of the hunters were slowly being taken from him. He would begin to gently drain their life energies to nothing, and he watched as they fell peacefully to sleep. With no pain suffered in their deaths, Vegeta was left completely shattered. Never more would he hold his kids anymore. Never more would he see their eyes beam up in awe and wonder at the world they lived in. Their laughter silenced, the proud Saiyan muttered a prayer in the native and very elusive Saiyan tongue in the privacy behind closed doors. Then he turned from the room, his head lowered, his shoulders sagged, and inside was numb. He had incinerated their bodies with a final blast in respect and honor to them that they died like warriors.

When he exited into the hallway, he watched as the others silently stepped aside. Whips and clubs were dropped, voices hushed, and with limping step the Saiyan Prince proceeded forward. They cleared the way for him and as each person made eye contact with the now grieving father, none had the heart to advance upon the slave to taunt like they had come to do. This was an unspoken moment, that would be honored by all here. No guard would even joke about this moment but instead speak of it in respect and dignity that it deserved. The hunters that had done this were slain one night in an attack by an avenging Ghost. No one though looked at the Saiyan slave the same way again. He had stuck the battle between himself and the Owners that cruelly treated him, never attacking their families or kids that were innocent. To have his family attacked like this was unheard of, even for the meanest of people, save for the Shadow Dragon, Syn.

The rest of the trip back to the Training Stables was in silence. Tojar's gruff hands came to rest upon the Saiyan's shoulders and a new respect between slave and Trainer was given. Through this tragic moment, the cold and ruthless Trainer was forever changed. Tojar cared more about this slave than any other that had crossed his path before. In all his years he never yielded to a slave and allowed them to have much emotion, but when he looked at the Saiyan, he coaxed him in a more private room to allow the Saiyan his dignity. The moment he stepped inside, Vegeta's eyes closed. When the lock clicked into place, the Saiyan that had never cried before, now wept.


	6. Reins of Power

**Chapter 5**

**Reins of Power**

There was no interruption from the time he entered the room until the time he woke up to the sound of the lock clicking, unlocking. Slowly the warrior came to, bleary eyed and worn from the day before, his kids moved in silence across his mind, but there was nothing he could do to bring them back. He had to move on or risk being killed. There was no time to grieve and though he knew eventually it would all come out some time, he knew it would not be in the near future. He had to show strength even though his heart inside still ached from the gaping wound.

Tojar entered into the room before the slave could rise to his feet and sat down beside the Saiyan. The trainer at a loss for words sat in silence for now, and Vegeta gazed to the stone floor with straw upon it. It wasn't long before the Trainer looked to the warrior and then shook his head slowly. "Shake it off Vegeta, we're going to have to start the day at the Auction block. I can't very well keep you here, they know that you're fit to go to another owner."

Vegeta looked at the man in a cursory glare, his brow furrowed so deeply that the Trainer almost cringed under that stare. However he reached up and slipped a choke chain around the slave's throat. As the cold metal collar touched flesh, Vegeta looked to the leash, finding it literally fastened to the choke chain itself. There would be no unclasping it this time and as the chain cinched around his throat, he stood up to move with the Trainer. If he hated anything above being led around, it was being sold.

Walking down toward town, he came upon the rather large barn like structure. Inside as he entered were small cramped cages lining the walls in a row of thirty on each side, half of them filled with slaves, the other half empty. Thick steel poles stretched up to the roof, shackles on each one in a row of ten. Then ahead as the podium and stage came to sight, the straw and dirt floor gave way to oak and cedar. On the left side were stairs, and a stout man raised the gavel. Another slave was sold. Hearing the door of the cage open down at around waist height, he moved silently inside the cage to find himself locked in once more.

An hour would pass as a group of men from an elite group came forward, taking out one slave, then another, and another, would check them for build and stature. They did not seem to fit the bill as the Saiyan watched them move down the line. When they came to him, they would pull the warrior out and checked him over carefully. The tugging, prodding, pulling, touching, and handling made the Saiyan Prince all the more irritated, but these men did not care. Instead, they paid their 2,000 gold coins and then as soon as the papers were signed, he was led out to a cage waiting in the back of the cart.

The ride was long, tedious, and very cramped with five other slaves in the same cage. No words were exchanged through the trip, and that made the warrior wonder what the purpose for him was to be. A lurching stop came, slamming them against the bars and each other. Moving out, they were each shackled in a line and when they came to the Saiyan, they pulled him out ahead of the others. Then their new Masters turned around to speak. "You slaves were bought for the sole purpose of being fought in the Jronian Games. All of you are nothing more than animals, beasts to be used at our whim. This shorter slave before you is to use for your training. It will be shackled to a post so that it can be used in your training."

With that spoken the Saiyan knew he was looked at as nothing more than a toy for the other slaves to be beaten upon at their whim for merciless training. Led to a pole, he found himself bound by his collar on a three foot chain. It was not much room, but he'd fought with less. He harnessed his power with such talent that the warrior was going to give these fighters a run for their money. The slave grinned lightly as he seen one come up toward him. Getting in ready stance, the new Masters took note that this slave was not going to be taken so lightly. They whispered amongst each other. "That slave thinks it's a fighter. We'll watch it and see if it's any good."

With it stated, the Masters grinned a very malicious grin. The slave overheard but the first fight was about to begin in the dust of the encircled arena. In the center of this highly fenced ring of fifity feet, the first attacker would be caught blindsided with a high axe kick. The Saiyan's right foot would come up high to the inside and half way through an arching kick, he raised it just a bit more and dropped it on the collar bone of the other fighter before him. Bone snapped as the Saiyan came to get ready again, only to find the choke chain cinch up on his throat forcing him back. However the scream of pain echoed through the arena. Turning to face the Masters, high in the coliseum stands, he growled lightly, hating being their entertainment.

Vegeta silently looked at the other fighters and it was in that moment a couple others came up. He fought hard the chain threatening to choke him as he moved, a few times it pinched severely, and yet the warrior still tried to fight hard. However as time wore on, the others were starting to land more and more blows. The agony of the chain around his throat and the beating would not allow him any reprieve from the onslaught. Finally that night they were called off, and though the other fighters were taken out of the arena, he was left shackled to the post.

With his throat parched, his hunger increased and the Saiyan looked around for anything that may be of use. The sand would not yield anything but perhaps a lick of dew in the early morning sun. The starved form of the Saiyan craved food and when a guard came forth with food, he eagerly tried to take it only to find a whip cracked across his face and shoulders. Stepping back, the stinging bite of the whip was all too familiar. The slave placed his back against the pole and waited. When they held out the bowl of food, he kept watch on the guard but the moment he tried to take the food, he found himself just out of reach. Then once more he tried, only to find the guard move back again. What was this cruel game he was playing? Vegeta just didn't like the fact that he was being teased like this. By the look of the guard though, he was enjoying it immensely. Vegeta again gave a light growl and lunged foward only to again find the whip snapped harshly upon him, and the choke chain finally cutting through skin. The pain reeled him around, panting lightly for breath as he felt the blood moisten his thick neck.

Vegeta placed his hands upon the pole and at that moment the guard laughed. "You really think this food was for you? Keep dreaming. Only the fighters get food, and then only a meager portion. You're nothing but a thing they use to get that blood lust that we want out of them." The guard neared the slave and shackled the wrists of the slave around the pole then came right near the slave. Vegeta's teeth grit with anger and pain. He'd just lost his kids yesterday and now he had to suffer the humiliation from this guard? Black, fierce, and penetrating eyes moved fiercely to the side and then the slave would find that the guard was too close.

Sweeping a leg out and around, he tripped up the guard and with a hard blow growled and knocked him out with a stomp to the head. Inadvertently though, he found more than just blood on the ground and he scoffed. "Never tell me I'm not a fighter. Too bad you had to learn that the hard way, because I feel no remorse for you in the least. I hope right now you're paying for all the crimes you committed against slaves." Breaking the shackles, the Saiyan stood free in the arena and he gave a laugh to the heavens above. Hunger pushed with humiliation and anger, now forged with years of experience of fighting and warrior skills honed in with lethal precision. The reins of power were now removed and the Saiyan was nearly crazed with the combination.


	7. Fighters

**Chapter 6**

**Fighters**

Morning cast itself within the grand rooms of the Owners, but outside they heard nothing. No chains rattled, no struggling to get off a chain, just silence. It was eerie but as the Owners came out, they looked at the Saiyan whom ate from the bowl by the corpse of the guard. Rushing about, they grabbed prods and chains, luckily the steel they used for the fighting cage was still intact. The majore steel was perhaps the only thing that kept the lone slave in confinements and at the moment, they made sure that was the same steel the chains were made from.

As they neared the slave, they cornered the hungry Saiyan only to find his stare moving from one to another, and back, cautious of the weapons used. Vegeta dipped his chin and growled lightly. He needed food and water, but was denied both. The wound wrapped about the Saiyan's throat in a nasty rip in a full ring. With it hurting, the loose choke chain on his throat hung with blood caked onto it. When he found himself against the wall and cornered, he lunged foward to try to get through, instead finding himself stunned by the prods. Landing hard on the sand, they quickly pinned the Saiyan down and hogtied the slave so that the fierce warrior could not move.

Within the hour they had the slave now tied to another three foot chain and slowly as he came to, he struggled to his feet as the other slaves were let out, this time however would be different. Eyes narrowed as two would hold prods and the moment the Saiyan started trying to fight back from the brutal beatings, he found himself shocked and rendered defenseless. When the slave would regain his bearings, he would finally rid himself of them but placing up a ki shield that threw everyone back. It was at that moment that he looked around at the others. His temper was flared as he stood at the ready but no one approached and it was at this point the Owners looked at each other. Cut, bleeding, aching, and angry, the Saiyan Prince struggled against the chain that held him tight but it did not give. Out of breath he looked back at the others and silence surrounded him for a time. His head dipped and he panted for breath.

One of the three Masters came up and gripped the Saiyan by the thick black hair and cracked his head against the pole. Standing back, he looked over to the other fighters and he narrowed his eyes. "Keep practicing. This thing will be used as expected." It would not be long before they again started their ruthless beating upon the slave shackled to the post. Dazed, in pain, and tormented, he suffered for the next several hours at their hands, the blood lust in the fighters increasing as the days passed by.

The day came though when finally the Saiyan could stand no more. Thrashing about, trying to get free, he found himself surrounded and his gaze penetrating, but something else had changed as well, the gold hair and green eyes shown something more. Then as he powered through, he became the Ascended Super Saiyan. They had heard of this golden warrior, but now, they seen him first hand and the Masters took a step back. The slave looked to each other to try to tangle with the slave but his green eyes looked so evil, they got within five feet and not an inch closer. An unblinking gaze pierced right into them as he stood his ground, roughed up, battered about, but one thing he did know was that he dared any to get close to him now.

Though the Saiyan stood his ground, his Masters grinned, they had found their fighter, and who did they have but none other than the feared Ghost himself. It would play well to their plot as they backed the slaves off of the shackled warrior. Jorith looked toward Vegeta and grinned as he clasped hands together. "My, what a treasure. You'll be making me rich. However it is by your choice, either a fighter, or a freak sideshow. Either will not matter."

Vegeta scoffed lightly as he looked at the other Owners with the same greed in their eyes and turned back toward the post he was chained to. He had no say in the matter, and he knew it, but maybe he could get them close enough. However the slave knew that it would not happen, these people were too skilled at handling fighters, and legends had left him as an expert escape artist, every precaution would be taken. They neared him but cautiously as Martalo watched for any sign of aggression toward the other two Owners. As Jorith and Bothis both neared the Saiyan, they would hold out a piece of meat in their hands and the moment he tried to take the food, they pulled it away, and kept it up until they forced him to eat from the hand itself. The slave had no choice if he wanted to eat and as much as he hated it, he knew their scheme to think that they could tame him. It was driving him in crazy.

It would be months of cruel entrapment and being starved would lead to their goading and ultimately driving him to the point of insanity. It was no longer the calm Saiyan slave that had been known with rational thought, it was a crazed warrior driven for one thing, his bloodlust trained to again be the killer that he once had been. Now he prowled the back pen, lonely, shackled, and his gaze held such a lethal gaze that none dared to near him. Pole leashes were slipped on over the head as they would lead him to the Gladitorial Arena and it was then that they would release him upon the overly confident fighter waiting in the dirt floor.

It was over before it started, the kill too quick to follow with the bare eye and so they unleashed the others on him. One by one, they fell, victim of the ruthless fury of the Saiyan warrior that stood in their midst. Then came the final round, and his wife was forced up to the stage. It was a fight to the death, he knew it and it was for the entertainment of the Free and Owner sitting in the stands of the coloseum. When she came out his heart skipped a beat, she looked terrible, as he took a step toward her, but the guards on hand would shock them both. There was no time for lost times to be made up. They demanded that the two Saiyans fight, and it was a fight that they were provoking. Vegeta turned and growled but the moment he lunged for them, he was brought down hard to the ground and a control collar was slipped around his throat for the first time.

When the setting was on, he tried to again go after the guards but the collar did not allow that. A command was given that he fight the female and he knew he couldn't refuse, not with this collar on. So forced to turn on his wife they talked for a moment, and then the fight commenced to the whim of those in the stands. When came the time for the final strike, she pleaded him to end her life and so with the honor from the warriors, he slayed her. His gaze lifted up to the cheering crowds, and the moment they caught one look from that penetrating gaze, silence filled the stands. His voice was raised loud enough for them to hear now and the Saiyan spoke carefully. "Are you entertained now? Are you satisfied with the bloodlust of the slaves that you have tortured for your own selfish desires? Are you now pleased with your greed and ignorance to those that serve you?"

There would be no other words as he walked from the Arena and the moment he left, none dared to speak. It wasn't until long after the Saiyan left that they finally filtered out of the coloseum and as they went home, they forgot all about the lone Saiyan now in the Southern Forest. As the lights dimmed in the City of Jronia, Vegeta sat in a pine tree and watched the others going to and fro. Alone once more, he meandered through the forests, his gaze to the forest floor and it was then that he placed three headstones and knelt down. On each of the headstones were the names of his kids. On each headstone was placed a single white rose.

------2008-----

Vegeta leaned back a bit in the hospital bed as the Officer and a group of others had gathered to hear this story. Some had tears in their eyes, others left speechless. However the officer noticed one thing that the others didn't and that was a single tear that had silently slipped down his cheek that now dripped into the thick black hair. It was unbelieveable, but everything was adding up. Exhausted the Saiyan would lay back in the pillow and for the first time even the doctors would realize just how alone he had been.

Quietly, the black eyes would close to slumber as they filtered out. This was an intriguing tale to say the least and silently, without Vegeta's knowledge the story was being recorded. That night Jeremy sat down and listened to the story again, and as he did, he typed it up on the computer. This person that had been held a slave for so long, coming so close to freedom was beginning to wake him up to how much people took for granted in his time as well, though there were no slaves here. Still the loss of a family was tragic, and he'd seen it many times in his line of work. Vegeta though still had that black collar around his throat, a mark that he was not yet free of the papers that had held him for so long.

Still many questions lingered after he was finished. What happened to him when he was in the forest? Why wasn't he able to maintain his freedom? What kept the Saiyan alive for so long and could it have been the collar that had granted him an immortality until it was removed? So many questions still remained unanswered, but he could tell by the cracked voice of the Saiyan, that he would not lie of something like that. He was anxious for the next visit to the slave. Little did he know how restless the night would be for the warrior lying in the hospital room that night. As he turned over to sleep, Vegeta gazed heavenward out his window as he quietly gazed to a spot just beneath the North Star to the empty space. A deep sigh was given, the first in years as old wounds were conjured up. They would undoubtedly be back to hear what came next.


	8. Deliberations

**Chapter 7**

**Deliberations**

There was little time if not any when the Saiyan woke up the next morning to really get ready. His hair mussed up a bit from his sleep, he was on his feet the moment Officer Vanders was in the room. With the pants and boots already on, Jeremy shook his head, taking the old tattered blue shirt from the Saiyan and then passed him another. Vegeta looked at this new cloth quietly, wondering just why he was given this, but then his training took over and he slipped it on.

Vegeta could only ponder things as he was again put into the back of the cruiser and as the buildings passed, his black eyes took in the sight of the now towering buildings that passed wondrously before a cold, hardened gaze. He had become a master of disguise, able to mask his feelings as easily as he could his appearance if need be. The silence though was near unbearable, as he looked to the people walking down the crowded sidewalks. Some would stare his way, others would pay no attention, but the Saiyan soon found himself drifting to the times when buildings reached no higher than five stories, slaves and carts filled the dirt streets, and the city was not so crowded.

Jeremy looked back toward Vegeta through the rear view mirror, and then at a stoplight, would find him with a little bit of a ponderance of his own. "You're quiet back there. Perhaps the quietest transport I've ever had. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to strangle the person in back, but you're different, aren't you?"

Vegeta looked at Officer Vanders and shook his head. "I'm not that different. I just have a tendency of not saying much. I suppose the trial is to resume today?"

The officer looked back at the Saiyan as if wanting to say something, but the gaze in those black eyes cut off his words. So cold, so walled off, but perhaps just briefly those ebony eyes shown of a light fear, an unwitting of even to go, but there was no other place he could even go, not yet. He had been lucky his stay to recover was in a normal hospital as it was, but the warrior knew better than to press his luck. He didn't ask for anything, he didn't complain, he just simply allowed his path this once to take him where it would. This day it was to that courthouse, the same one that held his papers.

When they arrived, they were greeted by reporters, cameras, and it was then that the Saiyan's gaze turned vicious toward that of the reporters. With just that one gaze, they would find that the collared Saiyan was not one to hoard around. They backed off and the officer that thought he would have to fight off the crowd, looked back toward Vegeta, but though the gaze was given, there had been no actual threat. The fact that they backed off made it clear that this warrior was not usual. No one could back off seasoned reporters like he could and all done without a single word uttered. Perhaps it was the cold stare, or maybe the fact that he made eye contact instead of trying to hide himself. Then as that gaze fixed to the top of the white courthouse, he would come to see the elegance of it's architecture.

This was not the same place he was before, no, this place was huge, with such grandeur, that the Saiyan looked at it once and noted what it stated. It was the Supreme Court. The white stone was detailed with it's ornate edifice led into a room that opened up wide. Seven Justices were sitting up at the front, and they each took in the sight of the cop leading the collared captive to the Defense. Officer Vanders, though stopped him short and they stood until the Justices were seated.

When the first Justice spoke, the warrior slave took a deep breath. "Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta. Your case is intriguing, unusual, and quite unique. However, we have been told of your status as a slave."

At the mere mention of that word, the warrior wanted to cringe, to go back against a wall and vanish into the oblivion of the mind. However the fourth Justice would hold up the paper that he knew to be the Original Documents that bound the collar around his throat. Somehow though, he could see what little hope he had of freedom slowly slipping from his grasp that he'd come so close to. Black eyes would close briefly as his head tucked, his gaze fell to the floor before the long bench the Justices sat behind. He would simply give a short reply. "Yes Your Honor. It's true, I am still a slave, until the one that holds my papers desires to set me free."

The fifth Justice watched the reaction. This was not an act clearly from what he could see. In that dark gaze, he seen years of worry, of fighting, torment, and perhaps even grief and submission. Then all the Justices noticed this one act. Before them literally stood one person that seemed to have seen one too many battles, and then thrust suddenly to an environment that he had never seen. He still bore the appearance of years of experience, of being ruthlessly mistreated. The pause must have been more than that of the normal, but just the fact that the Saiyan didn't look up, shown a broken person, overwhelmed by this new world, yet faced it head on instead of cowering back in a corner.

The seventh Justice finally broke the silence. "How many Owners have you served under roughly?"

Thinking back, Vegeta's fingers would begin to tap together rapidly in count, trying to recall names, when they had come into his life, after who disposed of him, and then finally the slave would speak up as if reaching a rough approximation. "I have lost count after about forty Your Honor, but I believe it to be around the range of 70 or more. There is just simply to many to count and keep straight."

This raised a few brows but the sixth would then speak up. "We will deliberate on this and we'll see what to do with you. Until then, you will remain here."

They would be gone for what seemed like hours, looking over the case that had started it, what was given fresh, and as he waited, he could feel a clinch in the gut that gripped him tightly. The Saiyan tightened his jaw, and tensed every muscle in his body before he would relax again. Four hours would pass, then five, then six. It would end with him again in anxious exhaustion as Officer Vanders ran his hand across the Saiyan's back to motion him to rise up. Then again he stood to face what may come head on as they came back to the room.

The first Justice would speak up finally. "Though it is in our power to grant you this freedom, we must first see how you react in different situations. You will be confined to this courthouse to undergo extensive testing of psychological, medical, and emotional states. Officer Vanders will be your handler, while we are your Owners. Fail this and you will never find your freedom, pass it, and you will be freed. Good luck, this is now dismissed."

Upon leaving the room, Vegeta stood in shocked silence and though he understood why logically, he quietly shivered, as he turned back to his new handler. Vegeta just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Confined again, to here? The warrior sank donw to his knees to let his mind wrap around what was just stated. His freedom had been so close, and now it seemed again so distant. Soon he would be led to a holding facility that the Saiyan would enter and then the door would lock behind him, making him cringe heavily at the sound of the heavy door slamming shut and locking behind him.~


	9. Alexandria

**Chapter 8**

**Honor of a Slave**

The Saiyan quietly moved toward that of the back of his room when he sat upon a bed and found himself being stared at by a single lens in the room. Noting this, he grew with curiosity, standing up and then neared this odd looking device. As he neared this, a cord came from the back, as if it were something to deliver some sort of power to it. Tapping it gently, the metal of it seemed to sound almost hollow, but looking at the lens, he shook his head and moved back down. Only one thing it could be, and that was surveillance. Giving a light sigh, he would go back to sit upon the lone bed once more, staring up at the ceiling. He had little else to do but to reflect and ponder about his past.

Officer Vanders could only grin as he watched the screen as Vegeta inspected it. The security officer there looked somewhat puzzled. "Seems our esteemed prisoner just figured out what was in his room. He knows its a camera now, perhaps not the name, but he knows what it means."

The security officer turned around. "What do you mean? From the looks of him, he needs to eat, he's never seen anything from this time era, and he seems a bit bored really."

Jeremy shook his head pointing out Vegeta working on the sit-ups with his feet lodged under the bed and the hands behind his head, rapidly trying to again build up strength. "It means he knows we're watching him. Do not think that this captive is stupid. I have seen very few with the quiet intelligence he has. The only ones that are like him are Master Tacticians. We may think we have him under control, but if he was to really show us what he's capable of, he would blow the proverbial roof off this place and stymie everyone in this building. I'm going to him, see if I can't get more of his story from him."

Gerald looked at him. "What story? He looks like he'd never seen the outside, let alone have a story to tell. What would it be about, staring at four blank walls? I mean he even looks different with that hair style. It stands straight up."

Jeremy clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "Of course he's different, in more ways than one. He's a Saiyan, perhaps the only of his kind. His story though would turn your stomach with the cruelties he's been through. The slave is more than he appears to be, but I don't think he would mind another, just move slow around him until he gets comfortable. When I found him, he was very skittish to the hand, beaten, starved, and who knows what else with all those medieval torture devices there were. Vegeta is not to be pushed, he's just now getting the confidence to tell me of his story because I'm listening. Something tells me that the warrior is wise and skilled beyond what we could ever fathom."

With that, the two moved down to the room as another security guard took up the duties of the camera. Officer Vanders would reach for the key, insert it to the lock, and unlock it. Then opening the door, he watched as Vegeta immediately jumped to his feet and backed against the wall, his gaze trained to the armed people in the room. Jeremy would look down at the guns upon their hips and grinned as he pulled out his gun and placed it on the chair, then sat upon the bed. Then Gerald would follow suit though he was very puzzled as to why. However it was soon realized when the Saiyan dropped his gaze and relaxed a bit. Then Officer Vanders put the tape recorder upon the table and then looked to Vegeta before he would back away and let it be inspected by the curious person.

Vegeta neared the table, picking it up, looking it over, turning it this way and that as he sized it up. However it was not the controller to his collar. Instead he again sized it up as more of a recording device. He looked over to Officer Vanders and his black eyes turned to Gerald before he spoke. "Okay so I'm to be watched, recorded, and also observed by this person? So much for the thought of working out a bit today. It seems you have other things in mind rather than just holding simple conversation."

Gerald was dumbfounded how quickly the prisoner before him sized up what was going on with him. However Jeremy nodded. "He's just curious Vegeta, perhaps another person to be a witness to your tale. It's a good story by the way, I want to hear more of it if you wouldn't mind obliging more of what happened. We left off when you were being trained to be a gladiator for your Owner and also that you had just killed a guard."

Vegeta furrowed a brow. "Stories are told to children when you tuck them into bed at night and the characters live happily ever after. Mine is not a story, it is more an autobiography, backed up by years of journaling and life experience. I am well aware to where I left off as well. However I would like to know who this other person is and what business they have with me. Trust is not to be taken lightly with me, I've been betrayed too many times to be fooled that easily."

Jeremy nodded. "Fair enough, This is Officer Mirano, Gerald is his first name. He's one of the people that sit behind the camera and watches you to make sure you behave."

Vegeta scoffed at the explanation, but said nothing more for a while before he would take a deep breath and sit back down within a corner. Looking up to the other in the room, he leaned his head back, the black collar showing, and then more scars shown where other collars have been used around his throat, cutting flesh perhaps for more control on an outburst of rage. Then hearing the clicking of the recorder, he looked at it momentarily, but his training soon took his attention off the tape recorder and was soon placed on the two Officers within his room. He would again begin to tell his story.

-------------Jronia-----------------

That night was passed in solitude for the warrior slave. He should have felt some sort of pride from his victory, but he had none, it was hollow, making him feel empty within. They had just forced him to kill his own wife for their entertainment. That night in silence and solitude, he wept their loss. The grieving though would not last long as a stick snapped under weight, quickly pushing into the forest deeper and deeper, he found himself chased, by what he didn't want to find out. Then another joined in on the hunt. He had no time to jump up into the trees, so instead he poured on the speed only to have to come to a dead halt at the sight of a woman in his path.

Looking this way and that, he found a narrow deer type path and took it, leaping through thorn bushes that would whip his flesh, tearing open skin when he came out again to a main path, to be again chased again. These people were no amateur hunters, they were doing this too strategically. His eyes narrowed as he again tried to gain speed, only then to be swept up in a snare and a steel cable net folded up around him. When they got to him, he looked again to the lady as she grinned. "I am Mistress Shahalla, Queen of Lust, hailing from the Egyptian City called Alexandria, and you are my new pleasure slave."

Vegeta growled viciously at the mere thought and struggled to get out. However the more he struggled the more bound up in the net he became. "I am not a pleasure slave! I refuse to be used as such! I will not have myself used for such a degrading thing as that!"

Shahalla only smiled and then wrapped a bubble around the slave she wanted making sure it was not able to be escaped. Vegeta would only struggle all the more when he realized he could not get out, and now his air was rapidly vanishing. Forcing himself to calm, he could feel the lightheadedness of lowered air supply. After about ten more minutes, he found every breath hard to take in, labored and heavy. His strength was leaving him and as he faded out, he would see that smile that let him know he was again a captive slave.

How long had be been out, hours, days, weeks perhaps? He woke up to find himself in a small, cramped cage, his body weak from the lack of air. Then hearing footsteps, he groggily looked toward the door where he watched his new Mistress come to the room and crouch down, turning off the electricity to the bars. Her voice was seductive, as a coy grin reached her red lips. "I get what I want slave, and I want you Vegeta."

Vegeta quietly gave a low groan of misery when she gripped his jaw firmly and spoke to him. "Pleasure me now slave, or I will make you wish you had. Now as your Mistress, I command it from you."

The slave would back up as far as he could and refuse again as she turned her magics upon him once more making him feel both intense desire and then extreme pain. By the time she was done and had left, Vegeta was left in the electrified cage again exhausted from his ordeal. After a long rest though, the warrior pulled out two metal shards. The first would fall onto the cage and grounded it while he then picked the lock safely as the warrior would then move through the hallways covertly trying to get information.

Overhearing orders for guards to patrol the city, the Saiyan would then head back toward that of the cage when he realized that she would be checking on him soon. He'd barely gotten back in and hidden his shards when she came to look at him again. A grin came to her features and then quietly he moved toward that of the back once more. When she opened the door she stood back. "Come out when you're ready. I have need of your services downstairs."

It wasn't until after she'd left that he came out of his cage and then warily headed for the stairs. Moving down them, she would summon him over and in her hand was yet another collar. The Saiyan backed up lightly but the guards would shove him forward and he would kneel cautiously before his Mistress. There Shahalla would then place on a thin diamond collar around his throat and locked it there. "There, now you have a pleasure collar on. Every time you do not heed my whim, that collar will give you such an intense desire, you'll be aching to rid yourself in a most uncomfortable fashion."

Vegeta glowered at his Mistress for it but the moment she waved her hand away, he would head to a distant corner and sit down in one that had nothing in it. It was here now that the Saiyan had to come to terms with a new Owner and the desires that would be wanted of him. However, the slave also knew that his honor, his pride would not allow himself to be used as such without fight. He just prayed that she would grow tired of him and forget about the new collar placed around his throat.


	10. Screams in the Night

**Chapter 9**

**Screams in the Night**

The days would pass some more aggrivatingly than most during the time and the Saiyan grew more and more curious of his surroundings. However since his arrival, he spoke little to no words at all. Wounds were still fresh in his heart, the hurt still there, but he didn't speak of them, he wasn't allowed to show weakness in front of his Owners. No, that could be dangerous, to show weakness was a tool they could use to further break him. He would not allow such a thing, but the pain deep within turned to that of a deep rage.

Vegeta would have by this point gotten to know a few people Xanatos Darkorb and Kaoru Ele being two of them, but they were both interested in other people. To them, he was a slave, something to be overlooked and thought of as just another worker in this home. The days would pass by with nearly unbearable silence, and the warrior slave could only sit and stare out the window, staring up at the heavens above. Were they happy up there now? Did they laugh, play, and explore together as a family should? Did they miss him? They were thoughts, questions that he never voiced, but his gaze seemed to search that one spot, but still, it was just empty space where his eyes landed.

One night, he stirred from a light sleep when he heard a blood curtling scream come from upstairs and immediately he was on his feet. Before he could cross half the room, his Mistress was running down the stairs. He knew protocol, but care and concern took over, as he tried to reach out to comfort his Mistress. She would wrench herself from his gentle touch, as the warrior looked toward her, his entire form trying to show some degree of consideration. After all she was his Mistress, it was either try to make life bearable or again face a life of solitude where he would be a ghost in the very castle he served, invisible to everyone around.

When she finally sat down, he quietly approached, his head lowered down as he knelt. "Mistress, may I ask what happened? Why do you come down the stairs, screaming and frightened like a child?" In the end, Vegeta felt the ebbing instincts of being a father kick in again, trying to get to the matter of this so that he could investigate further in to the matter.

Lady Shahalla looked at the slave at her feet and in the gentle voice, she reached down and stroked the Saiyan's cheek as tears slid down her face. "Oh my dear pet." She would come down to her knees wrapping her arms around the Saiyan's thick neck and he felt tears soaking into the blue shirt he wore. Then finally after a few minutes passed, she placed the hand on the back of his neck, to lower his head further as she then clenched his black hair in her hands. "My pet, I don't know how to say it. I can't, but I know I have to. I woke up to find myself being raped! It was horrible, just simply awful."

Vegeta quietly thought for a moment as his Mistress sobbed a bit longer, shattered from the ordeal. Her hands, he noticed, trembled fiercely as she tried to release her emotions. Soon her right arm would be wound around his throat as the left would come over his back and around the right side of his ribs. He was to serve as her pet and it was at this point that he would be used as such. As far as the others knew, he was little more than a pet dog that would be used for her grieving, and her comfort that would ease her fear and pain.

After that night, he would launch into a quiet investigation and soon he was gaining more and more evidence, a rose, if he could only find the rose. Then as he came to know the perpetrator, he grew more and more diligent in trying to find proof against him, he found it planted more against him. He feared the result but he had to present it to his Mistress. A grip was given, and she chose his, then when he found ripped cloth, again it pointed to the Saiyan, the Saiyan that had not done this crime. The vital evidence was that rose and as he picked it up from his bedding, he shook his head. "How can this be? I did not, could not have done such a horrible thing. I could not have committed an act that would have gone against my Code of Honor."

However, Diego was there with Shahalla and Diego narrowed his eyes. "You're a slave, trying to take advantange of your Mistress, aren't you? Then trying to hide it and you managed only to accuse yourself."

Shahalla grew angry, seeing the slave before her. To her, he was now becoming a wretched sight and she called the guards. Vegeta fought and scrambled, trying to get away when his collar shocked him, stunning him. As they picked him up, the slave would then look to her. "Search your heart Mistress, you know the truth already. I'm innocent, please, don't punish me for something I did not do."

She though would order him to be taken to the dungeons to be tortured until he confessed. Taken down to the dungeons he was set on the steel, blood covered table, and though he fought, he was soon cuffed down, as he struggled in his bindings. A spell would be cast over him to keep him alive through this as Diego now entered and picked up bamboo splinters. Vegeta knew at this point he had to be strong, a verbal scream would only be classified as guilt. These splinters would be slowly inserted under the fingernails and then the nails themselves ripped off. The hideous and excruciating torment would continue for three days, before the Mistress came down to see him again.

Battered, exhausted, and bloody, she circled around the nearly disected slave as if he were nothing more than cattle to be slaughtered. Her cold eyes bore into the captive still held on the table at their mercy. "Tell me, did the slave confess yet?"

Diego shook his head disgustedly. "No Lady Shahalla, he's only given growls, groans, and silent screams through the torture. I've even ripped his back off, skinned his tail and more and he still does not confess."

Shahalla only narrowed her eyes and stripped the Saiyan as she grabbed a hot poker and a silver dong about nine inches long, three inches wide, with two inch spikes. She would shove this thing up inside of him as a new pain ripped through the Saiyan's body. Then as his insides were torn up, she would twist, he again gave a silent scream. Then pulling that out, she would push the poker inside. "How does that feel slave! You violated me, you lied to me, you're nothing but property, and now you will suffer. You beast will spend the rest of your life in these cells at the mercy of Diego's pleasures and practices."

Vegeta wanted to scream out, but what he was hearing was wrong, he had been asleep when the attack occured. Now he was to suffer the punishment of a crime he had not committed. It wasn't long before he was led to a small cell and chained to the wall where he would take to the corner, the only comfort he would have would be the cold stone walls of his prison. He had served his Mistress loyally as her pet, her slave, as the silent one that never complained of her whim. However the Saiyan would find himself betrayed as he shivered and held back the rage, the hate, the tears.

After three days, he would listlessly remain in his corner, numbed to the world around him. He barely noticed the footsteps coming down the stairs, then the other set. With dulled senses and his head hung, he waited, for what he didn't know. All he knew was he waited, for life, for death, for a guiding light to lift his spirits and help him carry on. It wasn't until the door was unlocked to his cell that he gazed over with just his eyes. It was Shahalla and he cringed for the first time under any hand, silently as his body remembered, his memory flashed back to the tortures. She came in again weeping, but as she tried to apologize, he felt a silent anger building up within. How dare she accuse him of such a crime, have him tortured so horrifically, lock him away in a dungeon cell, starved, beaten, and then come crying for his forgiveness.

The Saiyan offered nothing, no look up, his smile having faded from his features since the deaths of his kids. Others would have been glad to get out of such a place, but he was cautious. The hand that fed him had now also hurt him deeply with betrayal. A leash was clipped onto his collar and he struggled, trying to stand, but would only collapse. Then gently, carefully, he would be taken back up to the bed that still waited. It was there, he would curl up in the pet bed and then just sleep. Never again would he allow his heart to trust the one that had just prior to this, shown him kindness. If a kind hand was to hurt this badly, he would rather it be in a predictable place so he could stand a better chance of fighting it. His heart hardened, his gaze grew cold, and whenever touch would come, he would pull away. However, his rage was growing deeper, into unfathomed depths. If it was to ever be released, anything and everything in his path could ultimately be destroyed.

Now the question remained. How was he going to overcome this, and gain more strength? It was the only thing that mattered now, strength. His dignity, his pride, honor, and what little care he had dared to show was now shattered and thrown aside. He would have to fight his way back to it and he would fight. The rise of the Saiyan Prince was coming again. Yes he could feel it coursing through his blood, the Saiyan Prince would rise up again from the ashes to reclaim what he had lost. It would only be a matter of time.


	11. Plans Emerge

**Note:** For those who have been reading my stories, I would like to give you a thank you for your time that you take to read. It is valued more than you realize. Secondly, to my lone reviewer, I plan on keeping up the intensity. Thank you for your review. --SaiyanWarrior-Vegeta--

**Chapter 10**

**Plans Emerge**

As the Saiyan rose again, he found a small group of people there at the top of the stairs waiting for him to come up. However Vegeta knew that his guard must always be up, must always have a way to defend himself. His gaze was colder, mistrusting, penetrating and for once that mysterious gaze now settled in those ebony eyes. It seemed there was a different demeanor that came from the Dark Prince that was ruthlessly skilled, a warrior that would not be so easily tamed nor broken. This though was the new start of a different era and like the legendary phoenix, Vegeta would rise up from these ashes, with a plan that had to be carefully played out.

Upon a hand touching his shoulder, he spun around quickly and gave a light scoffing growl, and the person pulled back immediately. No more would he welcome a touch from a hand without first questioning it, no, he was going to be every bit as ruthless as the people had been to him. The dark fires smoldered in his gaze as the slave moved with intent toward the door when his Mistress called to him. Only a few weeks had passed from the dungeon and he'd healed save for his back, tangled with scars and now it was numbed from having his back torn off. As he moved toward that of Shahalla, the Saiyan could only kneel down, but his eyes did not lower to the floor, they stayed up and level.

Shahalla looked upon the slave, ignorantly blissful to what the Saiyan felt, but then the fact that he didn't talk much, nor did he show emotion that much let on his actual thoughts. Now in her eyes, he was back to being the obedient slave, unaware of how cautious, hateful, and enraged he'd become. "Vegeta, I would like to bestow upon you being the Prince of Alexandria."

Vegeta could only glare his disdain. Now they tried to take his title as well and place him with the city that had captured and tortured him? As much as he wanted to spit at her, run from this home, or even try to bring down this Empire, he could only do what was allowed. Yes, it began with learning their ways, living amongst them, taking up their habits, and getting to know the ways of their world would he ever hope to know how to either escape or defeat them. This was but a mere setback to what his true goals were, but for now, he had to abide and so with four words, he would step up to the next rank. "As you wish, Mistress."

After a few months, he was practically running the Castle, his intelligence would then bring forth what he had known all along and one day he found himself sitting in a tree when he was noticed by Xanatos and Kaoru. They both looked at him curiously as the Saiyan gazed out at the open land before him. Xanatos would be first to speak. "Vegeta, what are you doing? What's going on?"

Vegeta looked toward them and then stared back out at the landscape that stretched before him. "I think about Jronia. I have a fight there that has been hard, but needs to be finished and I think I have a plan. Don't ask what it is, I will not speak of it until it is needed. The fewer that know the plans the better. For now I need to think things through, get a better idea of what may work, contingency plans."

The company would leave as he leaned back against the tree and found his hand caressing lightly the collar on his throat. With a furrowed brow, he meditated, his mind focusing to such an intensity that it seemed he was lost in daydream. However his thoughts ran so very rampant through his mind that resident mind readers would only catch snippets and nothing more. The calm exterior of deep thought would suggest a warrior in the midst of battle, every sense keen to the environment around him. However a different look was coming to the Saiyan's black eyes. It was a burning fire for spirit, a thirst for blood, a hunger for battle, and the wisdom of how to control each in perfect tandem. However there was yet another change coming over the Saiyan Prince.

Those that did not know it would think him the same, but with each mental recollection of each battle won and lost, the warrior gained in experience and knowledge. He was starting to get to know how his enemy worked, how to lie quietly in wait, and at the perfect moment pounce on the chance for a clean and decisive battle that would show one thing. No matter how much torment they put the Saiyan through, he would not be broken, he would never be fully tamed. A flame licked in his soul as a warrior that would now choose the battles he fought and he would carefully choose them.

-----------2008------------

Gerald leaned back against the cell wall as he heard the captive tell a part of the story. How could anyone go through that much torment and still come out unbroken? Now however, he looked at Jeremy who was at this point casually switching the tape in the recorder. A grumble from the stomach would indicate it was time for a meal, but then they looked to Vegeta. When was the last time he ate? Yet never did he once ask for food, water, nothing, he just simply spoke for what it was worth, and with brief rests, he wondered how the prisoner could even learn to trust after all that.

Jeremy looked to Vegeta and then to Gerald, then back to Vegeta again. "I'll be coming back with food, just hang tight Vegeta. Gerald, would you mind getting him a pillow at least? Vegeta's story is not even near finished, however he could use a brief break. Don't provoke him and you should be fine alone in here with him."

With that spoken, Jeremy left to get a meal for the three of them while Gerald looked at the Saiyan before him. "If this was just part of the story, then it's starting to make sense. Your being very observant, quiet, and a list of other things. But you can rest now right? I mean, your fight is over isn't it?"

Vegeta turned to the closed door and got up to stretch, walking to it and then looked out. Then quietly the Saiyan only shook his head. "No, I'm afraid it's just again picked up. Greed is a big factor in my use as a slave. I have come close several times to being freed, only for that to step in and before I knew it, I was the victim. They would put me to work, see how much money I gained them, and when they gained their financial freedom, I would be either sold or kicked to the curb to be snapped up by another that wished to have me as their's. No, my battle here, has only just begun once more."


	12. Markets

**Chapter 11**

**To the Markets**

The slave quietly remained in thought as the warrior was again transferred to the hated City of Jronia. Every thought pierced his mind into a reeling and angry turmoil as he stepped onto the soil once more. The slave could only wait as Xanatos got off the ship and while holding the leash to the Saiyan's collar, the Master would look to the towering mountains ahead to the East, and beyond those ice capped peaks lay Jronia. It was going to be a long road and as he was tugged forward, the slave would dip his head quietly and he would follow his Master's lead.

Alexandria had suffered being destroyed through neglect and opposing forces and in that time he was again taken to yet another land under the Ownership of a person that would see his return to Jronia. 50 miles was to be estimated, just to the foothills of the mountains, then another 50 after that to the walls of the City. The air was humid, smelling of salt and as he followed his Master, the others of the ship would begin to gain supplies. Now he and his Master would begin the long trek to Jronia.

His pace must have slowed in his thoughts, as he felt the pull of the heavy chain leash upon his collar, urging him to hasten his pace, upon which he had to. It was about 500 yards from the ship that there was a light cart waiting and the Saiyan knew what this meant. Stepping between the shafts, he would kneel down, pull the harness on, and clip into the traces. When he stood up, Xanatos would come to check the harness straps, making sure it was tightened securely.

Then came the bridle. The thick leather straps were slipped over his head, the crown piece resting on the back of his head, the cheek straps had been loosened a couple notches so that it could be tightened again. A band would come across the middle part of his nose upon which two straps would hang. Then came the shock of the steel bit as it slid in his mouth, between his teeth and over his tongue. As he chomped at the bar in his mouth, he would find the bit tightened to where it would lightly tug at the corners of his mouth. The moment it was settled, the muzzle of the bridle would then be lashed and buckled in front of the bit and under his chin so as to keep him from being able to spit it out. The throat latch would then be taken down behind his ears and around the front of his throat. There was no way in which he could remove the bridle as the long reins were laced through the shoulder rings of the harness and taken back.

With the tap of the whip, he would pull out, the reins upon the bridle forcing obedience from the slave. Another tap of the whip and he was brought to the quick jog and it was at this pace he was forced to remain until the steep passes of the mountains. Leaning into the harness, he would listen to the now familiar clinking and jangle of the buckles, the soft creak of the leather, and he had become used to the way the Master handled his reins. The going was slow and trecherous, but his footing remained sure and steady, pulling the lightly loaded cart behind him. One thing he was grateful for was the fact that his Master did not insist on prancing shoes nor the bearing rein, making the pull much easier to bear.

Quietly through the mountains he would then be pulled to a stop, the arch on the back of the U shaped bit pressing against the roof of his mouth. It was then that his Owner got out and looked ahead to the sprawling metropolis below. Holding onto a single rein, Xanatos would look upon the distant City. The glowing torch lights and lanterns lit it up like a sparkling diamond and the mere sight of it made Vegeta want to cringe. It was hard to believe such a grand spectical could be so cruel. However his thoughts were again interrupted by the shift of the cart and the tap of the whip once more.

With the cue to continue, the slave would then quietly begin to pull once more, keeping it steady as the traces drew taut as if wishing to pull him forward to a faster pace. As he made the trip, he could tell his Master would be enjoying the view from the high elevation of the pass. Keeping at the desired pace, the slave watched as ahead of him, the sun was setting, but instead of stopping, he again felt the tap of the whip and he would pick up his pace once more to the quicker jog. Hungry, thirsty, tired, he chewed on the bit, the bitter metallic taste only serving to amplify these feelings. However, the muzzle and the bit kept him from talking or otherwise allowing him to express any sort of need.

By the time they would reach the gates of the vast City, the Saiyan's flesh was sheen with sweat, his breath hard and heavy. White froth would fleck the hide under the leather, the harness, chest, and around the corners of his mouth. The bit would again command a stop as the bridle cinched up on him, as he came to a stop. Two guards would come forth and then grabbed the reins of the slave as they inspected for the brands and upon finding them, would then motion the gates opened. With a guard on each side, he could feel two leashes clipped to his collar and then led in, they would release and close the gate behind.

This time the whip would be lashed across the weary slave's back and he was again forced at a quick jog through the City streets. It wasn't long before they were on the main street and headed for the markets. Vegeta, barely able to keep the pace after the long trek would soon find himself slowed up, the reins tightened in the Master's grip as he was guided on the tight rein through the streets. Merchants would heckle this person and that and it wasn't long before the Master pulled him to a stop.

Xanatos would get off the cart and then taking a tether, would clip the hook upon the side of the gag bit before tying it off to the post. It was there that Vegeta would shift his weight to one foot and close his eyes, as he quietly rested from the long journey. Xanatos on the other hand would then walk the markets finding weapons like those of spears, bow and arrows, swords, and the likes. Then came the casks of ale, and imported drinks. Upon gazing some of these drinks, they seemed unfamiliar. He would pull a merchant aside whom was wearing the white and gold of his caste colors.

"Sir," Xanatos spoke most curiously. "What is the name of this drink that you sell here in the markets of Jronia and where does it come from?"

"It is Ka-La-Na, Sir. Imported from the planet Gor, the City of Ar where only the best will suffice for such a drink. A very fruity drink, able to satisfy the taste of those that drink of it."

Xanatos nodded. "Three barrels please, and by which do you prefer your coin?"

Minov would shrug. "3 gold pieces."

Xanatos would instead, hand him a pouch containing 20 gold pieces which could be converted easily to the Gorean coin. Then with the help of a couple slaves, it would be hoisted to the back of the cart, the weight shifting enough that it brought Vegeta from slumber. It was his first time seeing a person from Gor, but paid it no mind at the moment, nor did the Merchant pay him any mind. Once the cart had been loaded, the tether was removed, the slave felt his Master climb aboard, perhaps a strange sight even to the Gorean merchant as the rein was cinched upon, forcing his head to tuck lightly. With the snap of a whip, he set his feet and then finally pulled forward.

The next stop was at the slave markets where the Saiyan slave dreaded. However the slave again was stopped and this time he was unhitched, the short reins now in place of the long. Then taken to a cage, the Master would then place him within as an auctioneer began the bartering.

"800 gold" He stated

"Do not insult such a fine beast, the value of that slave is 4800 gold. Look at the brands upon it, The beast has been here at least 24 years now, where slaves don't last half that long in Jronia. It has the fight championship, a show championship, and two event championships. Tamed to the whim of the Master, a Saiyan which makes it rare, and is trained for more than four uses. 4800 gold, no less, or I take the slave back."

Reluctantly the auctioneer would pay the 4800 gold pieces demanded of the Master and then he looked at the slave confined, still harnessed and bridled within the cage. Walking up to the bars, he looked to the slave within. "I swear slave, if you do not fetch that much back, I'll sell you to the slaughter house."

Vegeta heard and through the bars of his prison, he gave a light sigh. Sold to the markets, he knew his fate was uncertain and it was at that time he would sit down in the back corner of his cage and sleep. A couple hours later, a gavel would sharply crack upon the podium and Vegeta startled awake. It was then that a guard would open his cage door and bring him to the stands. The slave stood quietly as he was inspected over and it was then that the Saiyan found himself eyed by Delenkra.

As she stopped at the bars of his cage and poked a whip within as he quietly remained at the back of the bars. "Tell me slave what is your breed?"

"Saiyan." He replied just loud enough to be heard.

"Saiyan." She repeated as if trying it on her rose colored lips. "You don't seem to be much to look at for that price. 4800 starting. However I do plan on needing a gift to Syn, and if you're really worth that, then you should suffice enough for the Realm Ruler. Gaurds!" Her voice cried out loud enough to be heard by two heavy set, well muscled men who would approach the woman outside his confinements.

It was then that a choke chain would be lashed around the throat of the slave and he was roughly drug out of the cage. The guard would then hoist up the leash, drawing it taut around the slave's throat, forcing him to stand still as Delenkra would poke and prod. With a smile, she nodded and placed the bag of gold coin in the hand of the guard whom would turn it in to the auctioneer. Then as they reached the outside air, the suffocating dryness again hit his nostrils and his weary body, having only had two hours rest, was now once more being taken to a heavily loaded cart. His thoughts reeled through his mind to what could happen at the Realm Ruler's citadel that sat high within the Northern Mountains.


	13. The Citadel

**Chapter 12**

**Shadow Dragon**

As Vegeta was led upon the lead, he couldn't help but notice the short leash was held taut in Delenkra's clenched hand. The slave though would silently remain in step, one step behind and off to her left. So tight was the lead, that the collar pressed down upon the back of his neck, making him for now lower his head, much like a docile animal at the behest of it's Owner. There was of course the second lead she held in hand as the choke chain would remind him of its presence that the slave knew acting up would only earn him a punishment that he did not want to chance until he found out just how powerful Syn really was.

The path was long, winding, and though the slave was exhausted, he had no choice but to follow where that leash and the one holding it. His head would lower lightly into a gentle tuck, the leather leash taut while the chain leash remained slack and the light chink would remind him that it was still very capable of bringing him to sharp attention upon the merest whim. The Saiyan would only take a deep breath as the Citadel loomed ahead, its grandeur crruelly scraping the skies with it's castle like spires.

Vegeta hesitated as he looked upon it's marble stone, soon stopping as he looked upon the ediface. The twin statues of dragons coiled around it's front entrance, the mouths gaping into sadistic smiles. There were the large, heavy wood doors, while the walls stretched out to both sides in a vast reach like wings. There were only few windows as vines crept up across the ground, wrapping itself upon a tress, browned and decaying. The skies overhead loomed it seemed always with grey clouds above.

A sharp snap of the leashes would bring his attention forth, as the choke chain pinched flesh and the collars abrasively twisted about his throat in a painful jerk. He moved forward again as Delenkra would lift the heavy knocker and slam it a couple times upon the door. The sound echoed into the citadel with resounding force. In fact, he'd only been a slave here for only 20 years, his thoughts roaming as he dared not speak up, not yet. The pull of the reins would cause the bar in his mouth to press down upon his tongue, making him follow. He knew too well the crippling pain the bridle could bring. However, both Delenkra and Vegeta stopped short when Syn shown himself.

Black mists of death and decay would swirl about as the crimson eyes would stare at the slave as he then looked at Delenkra. "A fine beast you bring Delenkra."

She smiled sweetly. "A gift to the honored Realm Ruler, my Leige. I do hope that the creature will suffice. After all, you keep things in line Jronia. Anyway, I shall be headed back, but now at least you have a beast to do your gracious bidding."

Syn nodded and clawed fingers would wrap around the reins and it was at that moment, Vegeta backed, the rein drawing taught. The Shadow Dragon would hold firmly as the heavy doors closed with a creaking groan. The entire place seemed to shudder, so evil did it feel. No sooner had the doors closed than the Dragon would grip up the slave and slam him against the wall harshly. Vegeta grit his teeth against the steel bit as he heard the snapping of a few bones and the fire of the agony washed through him, forcing him to slump to the floor as his new Master stepped toward him. Syn gave a cruel grin as he stalked the slave once more

"Not even a scream. How interesting." The cool hissing voice stated coarsely.

"Not for your pleasure....Master." He spat tersely, his black eyes raging with the fires of the resentment of being given to a Dragon like this one. It was no wonder the other Dragons veered clear of this particular one.

Syn only laughed. "That's a fitting word from your mouth slave. Just remember who I am to you. I am your Master now and you a slave. You are nothing, no more alive than the collar around your throat."

"So I've heard many times now. If you think you're going to break me though, you're in for a harsh reality check." Vegeta growled at his Master. The Saiyan stood firmly to his ground, not allowing his new Owner any glory of having him.

There was no time wasted as Syn would grip hold of the slave quickly and hold him up by the collar, the crimson eyes like blood fire. With another toss, he would hurl the slave against a pillar with a sickening crunch and then pounced on top of him to pin him down with the claws wrapped around his throat. Syn though would let go and activated the collar, holding it for two minutes.

Vegeta gave a silent scream as he was held aloft by the agony of the collar. His eyes closed, his body rigid as if it exploded in cold fire. He could smell the scent of burning flesh as it seeped into his flared nostrils. His hands were clamped around the collar until his teeth again ground against the steel bit. Once it was finished, he lay upon the ground motionless, too stunned to move, his body humming from the shock. A shiver ran down his spine, knowing sooner or later he would then supress a shudder and though his muscles burned, he would grit upon the steel bit, for once, glad such a thing was in his mouth, offering something to allow him to bite back the pain.

"Ah, the slave can't move now. Did I trigger it too long?" Syn gave off an evil laugh that would echo throughout the Citadel.

With that laugh ringing in his ears, his eyes narrowed as he focused. He had to get back on his feet, no matter how he felt, how long it took, he had to get back up. Palms would press flat to the floor as every muscle in his body screamed for him to stay down. He quietly whispered to himself. "I am the Prince of Saiyans. This pain cannot stop me, cannot break me. I will rise again to laugh upon your grave."

With his teeth grit, he would growl as he struggled to his hands and knees, his breath heavy from the effort, as Syn's laughter stopped in shocked surprise that the slave could even move. Vegeta would then bring one leg forward in a kneel before bracing and rising, though unsteady upon his feet. He staggered a couple steps, his shoulder stooping down as he winced then once more, he straightened up again, coming to gaze his Master and his tormentor eye to eye. Both fists were tightly clinched as if it were the only thing holding him up.

"Impossible." Was the only thing Syn could say, stricken that the slave had stood after such treatment. He knew the slave should have four broken ribs, a broken shoulder, and the shock on top of that, There was no way the slave was to be able to move, let alone stand. In this slave, he was starting to note the threat to his own throne as Realm Ruler. So with angered disgust, he would then exile him to the isolation of the dungeons.

----------Eight Years Passed---------

Footsteps would come down the stairs as the slave stopped. Having not spoken to anyone or anything for the eight years, boredom had taken it's toll and finally stopped talking altogether. Black feral eyes would peer in the darkness as the slave stood up, pacing side to side. The guant figure was hard to determine that it was the Saiyan that had fought so valiantly. He licked his lips hungrily and he continued to pace back and forth as the person outside his cell seemed intimidated by now a purely wild, and hunger driven Saiyan. The trigger to kill had long since been pulled, now the lethal warrior behind the bars was really to attack with animalistic instinct.


	14. Missing Years

**Chapter 13**

**The Missing Years**

A heavy click would sound as Vegeta lunged for the bars in lethal fury at the sound of the lock coming to the unlocked position. There was no warning as the guard was grabbed, blood thirsty for food, one hand wrapped powerfully around the throat of the guard. His black eyes gleamed in the dim lighting, a cruel twist of hate and fury raged within. With a quick snap of the neck, the guard would fall lifeless within his hands.

"SYN" The guant figure called out, screaming his name as he headed straight for the Shadow Dragon that kept him hostage. Storming into the room with the Shadow Dragon, his anger clinched his fists tightly.

Syn turned around. "I assume my guard is already dead for you to be walking in here unshackled." He laughed insiduously. "My you are a piece of work aren't you slave? How did you like your eight years in confinement?"

Vegeta narrowed his gaze, remembering it well. "You bastard."

Syn tapped his chin. "Who was it that took you? Oh I remember now, it was Sarm of the Gorean Priest Kings. Good thing I had you drugged up, and then he knocked you out with anestesia. To see a beast like you, put down, it was enlightening."

"Eight years in a small cage, to be viewed upon as an animal by them!" He snapped back with every bit of rage that he could muster. "How dare you force me to stay locked in a cage like that for that long!"

Syn only chuckled then gripped the slave by the collar. "I do hope you're finished slave." He stated before shackling the slave to the pillar by the ring upon his collar. "This should prove interesting. If you fall asleep and then sink to the floor you'll choke. If you try fighitng, you'll choke..."

Before Syn could get out the rest of his taunts, he found that the Warrior slave had turned around, the foot in a nice back kick had sent him across the room in one powerful kick. Blood crimson eyes would narrow as he took up a steel barbed whip. Encroaching upon the slave's personal space he would then jab the butt of the whip under the jaw of the slave and then shackled him with his arms to both pillars. Taking a step back, Syn would begin his lashings.

With each tearing lash, the bite would rip deep into his flesh, blood drawn from the wounds that it had created. Steel like muscles would pull upon his shackles as Vegeta grit his teeth and pulled at his bindings. Fists would clinch tightly against the raging agony as he looked toward the walls before him. The whipping would last until his back was coated in the red fluids, then he was left there for the evening. When it finished, Vegeta would not lax his muscles until Syn had gone from the room, where he would hang upon the wrist cuffs.

Two hours later Syn would come back and then securing a chain anchor would then grab a chain leash and clipped it to the black band around the slave's throat. Holding onto the chain so as to give a tight leash, he unshackled the slave from the wrist chains and led him to the anchor where he would pass the leash through and pull it through the ring now 12 feet up on the pillar. Before tightening it down, he would lock the slave's feet in place with more chains so as not to allow relief. Then when the feet were secured to the floor, he would pull on the leash until the slave was upon tiptoes and locked it down tightly.

Syn would grinned at the slave that now was standing on toes, the collar tight about the throat. "How nice. You can't come down off tiptoes or you choke. Yet you cannot climb the pillar because your ankles are shackled down. I will leave you there as long as I feel now. Have a good night, slave."

Vegeta growled lightly, knowing he could not relax. His fingers would lace through the collar, trying to ease it as his thickening neck pressed against the black smooth steel band around his throat. After a time, his feet would begin to cramp, then his legs. Yet in vain attempt to relieve the pain, he would find his air constricted so he couldn't breathe, not allowing him the briefest of interludes to relax.

Syn would come back a couple days later and grinned when he found his slave fighting with every move to try to stay in that one singular position. "I see another couple of days is in order. You still are clearly not going to be compliant to my whim." With that Syn left th slave to the torment upon the chains.

Vegeta closed his eyes, his teeth gritting upon the anguishing agony. How much longer could he stay like this before one or the other gave out? His breathing ragged, his muscles locked up and in painful cramping, The slave upon his fourth day would allow the slightest bit of a groan escape a parched and dry throat. Finally, upon hearing the footsteps of his Master, he fell slack in the chains, the collar choking him, but he was too weakened to keep up on toes.

Syn came in to an unconscious and choking slave, and releasing the collar chain would not grant the Saiyan release through death. Bringing the slave to, he would keep hold of the slave by the back of the loose blue shirt. "Nice to see you so docile in my grasp, my beast. You will love your new Owner as he will further your...training."

Vegeta wanted to cringe under his Master's cruel grip, as he wearily looked up, his throat aching as he seen another come from the shadows. Once his gaze fell upon his next Master, he would fall limp in the grip that held him, too exhausted to put up any fight at the moment. It wasn't long before he found his wrists and ankles shackled once more tightly, himself muzzled as he was locked in a cage with no room to move.

In his dreams he remembered the other place, the plastic case that shown him upon display to those that passed by. The heavy lock that had kept him contained. More he remembered another being taken through, staring at him as these Priest Kings passed by. They looked about like a praying mantis, but never had he been allowed from his confinements. Instead they kept him fairly sedated while others in the other cases would be bouncing around. He remembered one Priest King in particular having him held within a cage as he was poked and prodded. Sarm was his name.

Kept within a careful stupor, he found himself drifting in and out, he couldn't recall anything but when he was allowed long enough to eat, and then it was back to being again in a drugged state. The slave would wake to see the handlers, perhaps another Gorean passing, but his thoughts at the time were not of Gor. It was of Jronia. A cold shiver would bring the Saiyan to his senses once more as he felt a hand trail over his restrained form.

Valknar grinned at the rousing slave and then with a single pull, slammed the Saiyan roughly against a hardwood floor. A boot pressed against his neck as the black eyes would shift to the Master that stepped upon him. Hate already began to stir toward the man that stood above him as Valknar would clip an anchored chain to the collar before backing up. "I am a Master of manners slave. You will mind me, even if I have to destroy everything you hold dear in your heart."

Going to sit up, he found only the crawling position of being on hands and knees were allowable. His neck even then was pulled upon from the back. Rubbing his wrists from the heavy steel, he heard the footsteps near as he braced for the harsh treatment once more, his gaze looking out of the peripherals of his vision. His body already suffering from the recent beatings, drew tense and quietly he would move to the end of his chain to face his potential attacker.

Valknar though would place a brand upon the fire and then let it heat up. In the meantime, he would then bring the slave to a table where the warrior would be lashed down first by the collar upon a leash that forced the slave to bend upon a table. His right arm would be twisted so the underside of the forearm was facing up and then Valknar would secure it The other hand would be stretched to a shackle upon the farthest corner and there locked in before both legs were bound to the legs on both sides, drawing him taut. With the cheek pressed against the table and the slave unable to move, Valknar would grin.

"My what a troublesome beast you have been for so long. Pity you won't have any say in what is about to happen to you. You will be branded three times. 2706 will be located on your lower right underside of the forearm and your lower left shoulder as a mining slave. Then you will have my initials branded into your upper right shoulder so that you, my beast, would be returned to me should you try to flee your Master." Valknar stated in a cool, perhaps even too delightful for what was about to happen.

Taking a blade, he would cut the blue sleeveless shirt from the back of the slave and then would trail a hand down the back covered with fresh wounds. Finally the iron would be taken out as it glowed white hot and Valknar brought it into sight. Struggling the Saiyan would fight his restraints, his muscles quivered. Valknar then would grin seeing that the slave could not move in the least. He took his time as he grinned, wanting to make it perfect.

It was then that Valknar would press the initials brand straight into the flesh of the upper right shoulder, holding it there firmly as the slave would grind his teeth. Muscles would pull at the burning of flesh as the stench would come to fill the room. Swiftly and cleanly pulling it away, he would place the brand in water to cool with the hiss of steam. Then taking the other brand out of the fire, he would turn back and it was then that he would hold the hot iron above the tethered arm before allowing it to plunge down upon the flesh again holding it there firmly and then once that was done, would then press it to the lower left shoulder blade. Again the brand would be placed in the metal bucket of water as the slave was left lashed down to the table.

Vegeta rested as the flesh reddened, unable to move, he closed his eyes, panting for breath as his burns screamed to be soothed. One thing was sure now, this fight would not be won by strength alone. He had to bide his time, see who ran this City and cut the head of the snake off. Quietly, he would again wait until his Master deemed him fit to be released from his restraints. Until that time, he would use this to silently plan and to rest more fully.


	15. Cruel Intentions

**Chapter 14**

**Cruel Intentions**

It was early morning, before dawn when he found that through his exhausted sleep, he'd been untied and moved to a corner within the basement, chained to the wall by a single thick, heavy chain. Shaking his head, his body stiff from the lack of movement, the slave would try to rouse himself only to find that his new Master towered over him. Struggling to rise, his teeth grit so as not to utter any his stirring, his vision blurring before coming back into focus.

Valknar would only grin. "Good morning my beast. Today, you learn etiquettes of how to serve around me and the guests. I do hope you've rested well, because you're going to need all the energy you can get."

Vegeta gave his Master a cursory glare unable to make a strong stand at the moment, but his hatred raged within, hotter than the fires that branded him Shoved from behind, he staggered foward a couple steps into blinding morning sunlight and no sooner did he catch his balance than he was given his command.

"When not working you will stand in that corner over there." Valknar would point to a distant, abandoned corner and then with a sharp voice he would continue. "Head up, eyes lowered, facing out, toes at a forty-five degree angle, back straight, shoulders back, hands clasped behind the right in the left, fingers down. I want the jaw parallel to the ground, hands in loose fists, thumbs at the seams. If you so much as move from that spot I'll see to it you're severely punished and talking is not allowed. Is this understood slave?"

The Saiyan would nod his head only then to be backhanded harshly enough to send him hurtling to the floor. A coppery taste would fill his mouth, and he knew it without looking, that it was blood that he was tasting. However, getting up once more, he stood boldly before his Master whom by this point was grinning viciously.

"You answer yes Master, no Master when I ask you a question slave. You do not nod or shake your head. You are a slave, property, and mine to do with as I see fit. Now try that answer again slave."

Vegeta bit his tongue severely to keep his thoughts in check. The last thing his weakened form needed right now was a fight. He would have to bide his time and it was at this time that the Saiyan would wipe the corner of his mouth from the blood and then answered with disdain and hate toward his Owner. "Yes Master."

Gripping the slave's collar, he pulled the Saiyan close to him. "I expect your complete submision beast and I will torture you to get it." Then tossing the slave against the wall once more, Valknar would take a seat "A glass of whiskey slave, and you better do it quickly."

Gritting teeth against the rib crunching toss, he rose up and holding his side would stagger quickly to the kitchen. His breath was labored as he bore it in silence, his hand braced briefly upon the counter within the grand mansion. Then with a breath catching in his chest, he would reach up to the cupboards and pulled down a glass. Pouring the whiskey, he would bring it back to his Master and placed it down upon the table before Valknar. "Your whiskey....Master." Vegeta stated veomously.

A flash of steel would be all that was seen before pain erupted in Vegeta's side, his eyes widened, but no sound was given as the knife was pulled from his ribs. His hand would go to the wound and it was then that the Saiyan's gaze narrowed. The pain already like fire, the Saiyan would charge his Master, his head tucked as he lunged for the seated Owner Upon making contact with a headbutt, Valknar was driven from his seat down upon the floor where the Saiyan would then proceed to fight. Vegeta was out for blood now as he then clobbered Valknar across the jaw with a swift and terrible right punch, drawing the blood of the Master under him.

Valknar cuffed the slave upon the ribs making use of the injuries as the crippling blow would drive the slave off Getting up, he wiped the blood off and then quickly activated the collar. Once the slave had collapsed to the floor from the agony, he inspected the slave closer and then would laugh. "I do believe you would have tried killing me slave. Too bad that would be your only chance."

Reeling from the pain, his breathing heavy, labored, he closed his eyes, his head laying upon the floor. The slave quietly lay where he had fallen as he listened to his Master's laughter as if he were forced to swallow a bitter pill. He waited until his body stopped humming before he moved again, his muscles screamed relentlessly forcing him to stay down until some manner of recovery could be claimed. The entire time, his Master stood over him as Valknar would watch the slave's every move. "Come on Vegeta, get up, you have to get up." He would whisper more to himself.

With no further hesitation, he would twist his body around and then pressing his palms firmly to the ground, he would slowly come to his feet once more, wavering, staggering back a step before he caught his balance and stood steady once more. His vision would blur and refocus several times before finally his body gave out on him. Collapsing to the floor once more, he awaited the death blow that would never come.

The Master grinned with evil intent as he approached the unconscious slave and to put shame upon the slave, he would then shackle the beast to the floor. "Indeed you put up a good fight, but you are but a slave. You cannot expect to win, only the Free and Owner win. A Prince to a slave, oh how you must hate the thought. It is something though that I revel in and you will be serving my purpose beast, whether you want to or not."

Hours would pass before Vegeta stirred, cursing that he wasn't taken out of his misery. "That is one mistake you will regret someday....Master." He uttered to the empty room. Then as he shifted, the Saiyan would then again hear the clanking of chains in his ears as he lifted up as far as the shackle would allow upon hands and knees, his head lowered from the pull of the collar.

It wasn't long before Valknar walked in and grinned looking to the slave now forced to hands and knees. "I know I have not had you long slave, but I believe it's time you were educated in the proper manners of a slave."

"I would rather rot in hell before I served the likes of you willingly." Vegeta stated tersely.

With that a sharp kick was given to the Saiyan's ribs and this time, ribs shattered. Vegeta felt the chain snap against his jaw as well as he growled heavily. Valknar walked by the slave and the Dark Prince growled heavily as Valknar would then unlock the chain once more. "Whiskey slave, five cubes. This time do the serve right. I'm sure you've seen it done in the taverns You will keep doing it until I see fit that it is satisfactory. I will expect it in Gorean style slave."

Vegeta spat to the side, a mark of disgracing the Master's home, only to find himself glared at heavily. Vegeta would lock eyes with Valknar and the Saiyan would not waver on the cold fiery glare in return, not backing down, not surrendering. Valknar though felt himself on the verge of feeling himself sink into the will of this unruly slave. However neither would break the stare until Valknar took his whip and cracked it, distracting the Saiyan's gaze to the whip. "You will submit slave, whether you want to or not."

The Dark Prince only glowered. "I will submit to those that are worthy of it, no other. You are certainly not worth the submission of a Saiyan Warrior. I will fight you Valknar, every step of the way."

"In due time beast, in due time you will kneel to me as your Master. My drink, now, unless you wish more of a punishment." Valknar would reply just as coldly.

Vegeta took a deep breath and as much agony as he was suffering, he would stumble towrad the kitchen where again he would pull out a clean glass. Closing his eyes momentarily, he sifted through his memories when he was cart pulling. Indeed, he had seen some of the serves, but not all the way through, he had always been pulled away before he could observe a full serve. However, he would then take a moment to mimick what he had seen.

Taking the glass he'd pulled down, he would take a moment to rewash it and his hands, before grabbing a soft cloth and dried it off, setting it upon the counter. His eyes would scrutinize the glass carefully as he quietly inspected it before he would put in the five cubes of ice and filled it to the half inch mark below the lip of the glass. Then coming back toward his Master, he would place it upon the table and backed away quickly to avoid any surprise that may be stored.

The Master looked at his slave carefully. "You know better than that."

"I am not Gorean, Master, I am a Saiyan." Vegeta vehemetly replied with much hate upon his voice. He was not about to claim something he was not. "I am a Warrior, and I will not submit to you of my own will."

"But you will submit boy." Valknar added as he grinned deviously. "I will be sure on that."

Vegeta glared at him only to start headed back to the corner when Valknar called to him again. "Field work slave. I want you in that field working now, no food or drink."

"Yes Master." Vegeta stated plainly, if not a bit disdainfully. Grabbing a sack on the way out, he would then begin to head to the crops and bend over to start pulling up the crops that were ripe. If not for the collar on his throat, he would have run from there, but with the injuries he was suffering from, he knew they would slow down his speed to the point where it wasn't even worth the effort. Taking this time to try to heal a bit from his wounds, he would notice the sun just rising into the clear blue skies.

It wasn't until the heat of the day that Valknar would come out to watch his slave work the fields. In his hand was a whip and watching the slave rise up momentarily to wipe the sweat from the brow, the Master would walk over and with whip uncoiled would lay it upon the back of the slave harshly enough to draw blood. "Wretched beast, quit stalling and get working. Faster!"

As the whip laid upon his back again, he turned to face his Master once more, his hand clutching the sack tightly in a clenched fist. "Maybe if you gave me something to eat and drink I could...Master. I've not eaten in at least a couple weeks. How do you expect my best when you don't give me anything to work on?" Vegeta growled as he spoke back to his Master like it was poison on his tongue.

Valknar though only narrowed his eyes and again giving a shock upon the collar. Vegeta again fought the collar around his throat, unable to stop the agony of the heavy shock. Once down, Valknar would take the slave by the collar and drug him to the beside the large mansion. There he lashed the slave down tightly in a spread eagle formation and then would go inside. Once coming back out, Valknar would then place sugar all around the slave and stripped him of his clothing. "You want to talk back like that to me 2706, I'll give you something to talk about."

After that was finished the Owner would walk inside the mansion, leaving the Saiyan upon strong shackles. It wouldn't take long before biting insects would begin crawling around and over him, stinging, biting. As much as he pulled on his chains, he couldn't break free from the miserable torture. Some now tried to burrow into flesh and the slave grit his teeth, flexing a brief energy field to send the insects scurrying away. Unfortunately, it was all the energy he had left. His mouth dry, his throat parched, and tongue sore, he tried licking his lips only to find no moisture in the hot desert heat. Drowsily, he would then lay his head back and would drift to sleep under the blazing sun.

It would be nightfall before Valknar came back out and then splashing a bucket of water on the slave would then leave him to be left shackled down. Under the cooler breeze of night, he shivered violently unable to get any rest. By morning, he was exhausted, his muscles ached, his body screaming for him to get in a more comfortable position. However, no one would come outside to let him off. Trying to get comfortable, it was impossible to move and what little he could, he found it not enough. Starving, thirsty, tired, and sore, he had little choice but to just lay his head back again and try to rest.

Three more days would pass under the blistering heat and cold nights before Valknar even cared to come back outside. By this point, the insects were fierce at their tethered meal and Valknar grinned. "I see the insects find your carcass inviting." After waiting several minutes for a smart retort back, he grinned. "Can't speak hm? Good, then perhaps two more days tethered will teach you a lesson about respect to me as your Master."

Lowering down to one knee, Valknar would take a canteen and in view of the slave drank the water until it was empty. Then grinning would tip it down to the tethered beast where he allowed three drops of water to tease the slave's mouth and then rubbed the wet outside mouth of the canteen to brush upon the dry cracked lips of his slave. "Hungry slave?"

Vegeta was starving, but he knew what the Master was trying to do. He was trying to get him to submit fully and unconditionally. He swore he wouldn't and that fire had yet to be conquered. He would be damned if he let it go now to Valknar, but the hunger in him drove him to desperation for something to eat, the conflict between survival and pride. In the end, as much as he hated it, he had to have something to eat. "Yes Master."

Valknar grinned sadistically as he then pulled out a salted cracker and fed it to the bound slave. Vegeta ate at it hungrily, but the salt was a natural dehydrator, and as Valknar moved to go back in the mansion again, the thirst and hunger would come back on him ten fold. In short the slave was being slowly tortured to see how long the slave could last without food or drink.

By the time he was pulled off the chains, Vegeta was nearly a skeletal figure. His gaze was clouded over as his Master took him to the basement and then shackled him to the wall. When food was brought down, it was scraps and it was then that Vegeta found another vice, food aggression. Pulling it quickly to him, he kept constant guard upon the food, while at the same time watching the Master that stood there. Water was drank by cupping his hands into the dish and drinking from his hands. As quickly as he'd eaten though he watched his Owner retreat to the stairs and up. It was only then that he would relax fully.


	16. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 15**

**Unexpected Visitor**

The slave found himself stirring to the conversation of two people talking and the creaking of a door. Down the stairs came Lucious, a lead in hand as he clipped the choke chain on and then cinched up on the lead. Vegeta was forced to come to hands and knees, the chain wrapped around the upper part of his throat. The Saiyan tucked his head lightly as Valknar came down to unlock the chain from the black collar.

"So I get to use the slave around my place for two months?" Lucious asked as if the slave upon the chain were not capable of speaking.

"That's what the deal is. I'll rent it to you for that time period during which you may do as you please with the beast so long as you don't give it pity, nor try to set it free. Other than that, go ahead and treat it as you will. The slave should know it's place by now." Valknar then gave him the control to the collar. "If it gets out of hand, just give it a zap, the thing should calm right down."

Lucious nodded and then with a firm tug upon the lead, the chain would only get tighter until the battered slave caught up upon feet. Then he would allow his gaze to the ground and gave a heavy breath. Rented now to a person that desired his services, he simply did not have the strength to fight the Master that held him on a short chain lead. When they got to a cart, he would be tied off to the cart, right next to the footrest where the Master could keep an eye upon him. A crack of the whip brought his attention sharply to the Master as the cart began to move forward.

After a good hour's run, they would come to yet another grand mansion and the slaves would come to a stop, Once stopped, Lucious would get off the cart and take Vegeta into a room where the slave would be tethered to a post until the cart and slaves used for pulling it were taken care of. Once that was finished, Lucious would return and it was then that the Master would place on the heavy hobbles around the slave's ankles and then would give the slave a sound blow from a club. He cared not that the slave had not done anything to warrant a beating, but he relished in it for now.

Vegeta found himself again unable to catch his balance and forced to the ground. His jaw throbbed under the heavy clout and his thoughts reeled in the sudden wash of pain that seemed to start fresh once more. Trying to rise up, the hobbles restricted his movements and it was then that the Master turned from the room. Vegeta struggled to rise to his feet again, finally managing by the time this new Master came back in. Taking a couple restricted steps, he tried to see what was going to be wanted of him.

Lucious spun around with a steel spiked club and again this time would give another heavy clout to the slave. Once Vegeta was upon hands and knees once more, the Master would then tighten the lead upon the choke chain collar and it was then that he would take him to a room. Lucious only turned and grinned, his eyes cruel upon the slave.

Clipping the traces between two posts, Lucious would tie one set of reins to the heavy steel bar before him, Then taking up a whip and the longer reins, Lucious would then take seat on the makeshift seat upon the other bar. With a lash of the whip, the Saiyan would lean into the harness, his feet setting, his entire form lowered to a forty-five degree angle. Pushing into it, the slave would begin the heavy work upon the grindstone and yet no thought was given to injuries, nor to how long he was worked.

For the two months, he went around the mind numbing circle so often that the stone where he'd been walking was wearing a rut. When it was time to go, he was again tethered to the cart where he would run along side The slave though hesitated when it came time to go back inside his Master's home. With his gaze lowered, he would follow Lucious down into the he was shackled once more by the collar to the wall. He would not see the light of day for a week and when the door opened again, he narrowed his gaze at the sight of Syn and Valknar. One was enough of a challenge, but both together would be suicide.

Valknar and Syn would come down the stairs when the slave backed to the wall and turned sideways to them, remaining in a sitting position with his head propped against the cold stone. His knees were brought to his chest and his arms wrapped about them. The tip of the whip would tap his jaw, making him lift his head up a bit. Syn grinned lightly. "It seems the slave is learning who the Master is."

The Master nodded. "It seems that way. Slave, I permit one question from you and only one. You have one minute to ask."

Vegeta thought for a moment before asking. "Actually I have one for Syn."

The lash would snap down upon the slave harshly several times. "That's Master Syn to you, beast. Or in your case, just plain Master." Valknar corrected severely.

Cringing under the heavy blows, he repeated once more. "I have a question for Master...Syn" Vegeta restated tersely, only again to receive another sound beating.

Valknar narrowed his eyes with cruel delight. "Speak in third person only slave. You own nothing, not even yourself, nor your name. You will speak in third slave from here on, understood?"

When the rain of blows ended, Vegeta closed his eyes quietly. "Yes Master." He wearily replied in answer to the statement. How he hated it here, but so long as two were here, he knew the strength of them combined would not be a good outcome. "This slave has a question for Master." He tried once more, fretting another beating.

Syn grinned lightly. "Speak 2706."

Vegeta gave a light breath of relief when he was finally answered instead of whipped. "Why was this one sent to Sarm and the Priest Kings of Gor?"

Syn only gave a harsh smile with his lips curling at the corners as a clawed hand would grip the slave's jaw, nearly breaking skin. "Because, I found out what you are as a Universal Warrior. To make sure you did not have contact with anyone from the outside, you were sent to sit in that cage until a time of my decision. They also were intrigued of your specie, so I let them study you for their own gain. Sarm was quite impressed with your reflexes even in a drugged state. However they seemed to realize you serve a greater purpose than one of just a petty whim of 'being a Man'. No, you have something else going for you slave, something far greater don't you?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Ths one does Master." He admitted, but what it was, he would not reply fully. Nor would he even let on that he was fighting a silent war against the both of them and the city of Jronia, alone. Instead he adjusted and then laid his head once more against the stone wall. However the Saiyan would not remain there long as a leash clipped on to the collar and then he was taken outside to again work the fields. Once outside, he found a set of shackles with no more than six inches of chain between cuffed to each ankle.

The days would seem to pass as he worked between field and home when he seen another person come walking up the path. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes focused on this woman walking up the drive. It was Blue. She ran for him and Vegeta literally jumped back, his guard raising defensively. "Who are you? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Blue's smile would fade as she looked at him. "What do you mean sick joke?"

Vegeta growled heavily. "I killed you at the tournament, how did you come back?"

Blue smiled. "I had a friend that knew some techniques. They brought me back and healed me. You on the other hand look as if you'd been through the proverbial wringer."

Time would seem to fly as they talked of times passed, when she looked at the collar around his throat. Reaching out and touching the steel band, she shook her head. "I remember when that collar seemed a bit large on you, I could wrap both hands around it and still not choke. Now it seems very snug to the throat. You've become more muscular and lean in my absence."

"I've had no choice. Life has been very harsh while youve been gone. The kids are dead, I thought you gone I've had a Mistress and three Masters. It's just been...difficult to say the least." Vegeta stated quietly

Blue looked at him in shock. "You mean, Blu and Kilimajra did not make it? What killed them?"

"There was no known cure for the poison and they were hours from death. Kilimajra requested it, and being who I am..." Vegeta let it drop off there. He had not been able to grieve their deaths properly and the mention of it seemed to wrench open the fragile healing he had done.

His wife must have seen it as her sapphire colored eyes would lower to the ground. "I need time."

Vegeta nodded lightly as she took up and left. He would hold out for her as he went back to work upon the fields. Valknar on the other hand was soon on top of the slave, giving him a savage beating. The Saiyan though twisted and contorted under the blows until his feet were well tucked against his ribs and with one strong double kick, he would back his Master off of him. Vegeta stood up quickly, backing off from his Owner with a savage gaze in the black eyes.

Valknar only laughed. "What are you going to do beast? You know the pain that collar can inflict with just a touch of the button. More, you know that collar will never come off to your own accord. You need the original papers signed setting you free for that collar to come off. I do love tormenting you slave, you entertain me continually with your futile efforts to defy that which you cannot possibly run from. Come now slave, you can make it easier on yourself by just doing as told."

The slave listened to his Master's every word, not liking the sound of it, but he also knew that he would have no choice. Gazing to the forest about a mile away, he knew he could vanish in the woods if he had been allowed to. However, between his current position and the edge of the forest lay an invisible barrier at the property lines. The Saiyan turned back to Valknar, knowing that as the slave, he would not be able to break that barrier. It was a harsh sting to his dignity and pride, to be confined like one would an animal.

The Master would continue. "You know you can't run slave. Come on, make the right decision for once and be obedient. I am the Master, you the slave, 2706. As a beast, you are contained to the point you cannot escape my grip upon you. I am not careless or haphazard as your other Owners have been slave, you would do well to remember that. I let you think you can outsmart me, when in fact I have been outsmarting you."

As the Saiyan listened, he clinched tightly his fists and then growled as he began again renewing his struggles against the black collar around his throat. His thoughts raced through his mind as he pulled and clutched at his collar, trying to rip it from his throat. His strength would increase dramatically as he fought it, but it remained firmly locked around his throat. As the struggle continued, he found himself again painfully shocked and this time the collar cinched up on his throat, choking him. It wasn't long before the Saiyan found himself unconsious.

When he would wake, he would find himself back within the mansion upon the cold floor of the basement, his head pounding, his throat sore, his mouth dry. The scrape of the heavy chain was torture to his ears as he groggily stirred. So that was the cruel twist upon that collar. It was rigged to choke and shock until he passed out so that he would have no recollection of the fact that he'd been moved.

"Why?" He whispered coarsely, barely audible to the Owner that loomed over him. "Why don't you just kill me instead of insisting on this degrading fight?"

Valknar crouched down by the slave and grinned. "Because you have the key to the city slave. You hold a power in this City that should not be allowed by any slave, and so far, thankfully nothing has happened save for a few minor scuffles. More than that slave, you alone can clinch Jronia in a fist of fear or relax them by your decisions. Dare I say, you slave, have become more of an influence than any previous ruler in the history of this City. You alone are the key to Jronia, and now that I have you effectively contained, I hold that key."


	17. Curse of Wrath

**Chapter 16**

**The Curse of Wrath**

The words would continue to ring within his ears as he silently lay upon the stone floor of the mansion. Valknar sat down beside him and then grinned watching the slave with keen interest. It took a bit of time for Vegeta to realize what was stated to him, then quietly he would close his eyes and rest. Now he knew the reason for the harsh treatments, the question he asked himself now was how to outwit the Master that anticipated his struggling? He would have to come up with another game plan.

Vegeta would quietly remain in thought as Valknar would clip a lead upon the collar and then pulled him to his feet. Once the Saiyan was on his feet again, he was taken to the cart and there, at the heavily loaded wagon, he would be again tethered in. Month after month would be spent toiling upon that and the slave grew ever weaker. The rainy season had set in, and the downpours were torrential, making the streets heavy with mud and muck, slippery as he struck out day after day.

Bells were added to his harness and ankles to signify where he was to the other cartpullers. The slave though kept trudging through the mud as the days passed. Then in the streets, the work was just too much. The steel bit was chomped upon as he struggled against the steep hill. Valknar lashed the whip on his back several times and no matter how hard he tried, Vegeta just could not find the strength to pull forward. Kneeling down, his head lowered against the tightened rein and as he was pulled backwards, he would then lower himself to the muddy street where he would lay.

There he would lay until he felt the cold drizzle of rain and the chill of the damp air rouse his weary form with an uncontrollable shivering. He had to get moving, he had to get up as he struggled to his feet. The slave struggled with what strength he had gained, when another slave came by and smuggled him some bread. It wasn't much at all, meager at best, but it was food that he was badly lacking. Eating it hurridly, he would then turn the cart around to that of the rein and head back. When he got back, he would find himself confronted by that of Blue once more, coming up the path. Unharnessed, he was left outside in the rain as she came closer up the walk toward him.

In her arms however was that of another child and this piqued his attentive observations. She was smiling lightly as she looked at him and then neared to caress his cheek. However an involuntary flinch would be given at the touch and she tried to soothe him, though deep within, his gut told him not to trust this. "My Vegeta, I'm glad to see you still alive."

"I'm not an easy one to slay Blue. I am the Prince after all." He noted the bundle of blankets and the way they were nestled ever so carefully in her arms. "What is in the blankets?"

"It is a child. I was hoping you would adopt a kid." Blue said quietly, yet sweetly.

"Who's child?" It was all he could muster, knowing in his heart, it was not his.

"This is Bird, she is a child of Lucious" She replied, her features growing more concerned. "Please tell me you'll adopt her. She is mine."

Vegeta backed away quietly, staggering back. "You said you needed time. I did not know you would be cheating on me. So this is what you have been doing? You've been screwing with an old Master of mine while I was kept in deplorable situations, tortured? Do you know what I think of when I see that kid?"

"No I don't Vegeta, please, forgive me my wrongs." She pleaded in attempt to reconsile, trying to near him again to console him.

"Get away from me! I swear, if I see you again, I will kill you and that child. When I see him, I just know of the cruel torment that Master put me through." He growled and then without thought, he would take off toward the forests. His rage was bitter and full of wounded pride and tarnished honor. Tears stung at his eyes as he picked up the pace and fled quickly, silently. How could this have been done while he had waited faithfully for her return? It didn't make sense, and it was driving him mad.

Once in the forest, he would find himself stopped by a wall of Mist and as it approached him, there was a voice that would come to speak ot him. "Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, Universal Warrior, your heart is full of anger and rage. You are strong, yes, much stronger than any other and this is why you are now cursed. You are now cursed with the Creature of Wrath."

The voice would fade and the Saiyan stopped dead in his tracks as he felt an overwhelming power begin to restore his power and strength. What was that voice, how did it know him? His mind was reeling, but more his heart ached with the betrayal. As quickly as the Mists parted, so to his thoughts of what was stated. All he knew was that right now, he needed time alone and it was the collar now that threatened to activate upon him for leaving the boundaries. With disdain, he would turn back toward his Master's home. At least being conscious, he would have a way to stay alive under his current Master.

Once he reached the edge of the forest, the collar again released it's threat. He must be back on his Master's property as he began to kneel down with a heavy discomfort making him dizzy and queasy. Quietly, he went to fours as ripping pain would begin to course through him. His body began to cover with golden fur, his snout elongating as canines sharpened to 6 inch daggers. The eyes went pure white like fresh fallen snow as his feet elongated like that of a gargoyal's own. The black hair would lengthen and cascade around his neck like that of a lion's mane and his height upon fours would lift him a foot higher than a Shire horse at the shoulders. When he went to speak, he found he couldn't, but instead a bit of a growling roar would be emitted instead.

Going back toward the mansion, he found it an easy lope as he came to see Valknar. His lips would curl at the sight of his Master and the hackles raised down the spine, the gold tail whipping back and forth, his thougths roaming ruthlessly as Valknar approached slowly, a look of knowing upon his features. "The Creature of Wrath, how invigorating." He said as he moved foward toward the massive beast. "It's a good thing you serve me. Yes, you will do wonders."

Valknar grinned as he slipped the bridle on the beast and then climbed up on the back to spur on the massive Creature to that of the Mists and through. It wasn't long before they had entered another world. It was not uncommon for these Mists of this pocket dimension to be mistaken for fog. When entering this land though he was to be pushed, harder, faster, and now he was able to test out this form fully. Vegeta struck forth into a fast gallop and just when he'd thought he'd hit the fastest he could go, he felt the sting of a whip upon his haunches and he bounded forward to the point even Valknar upon his back had to grip onto the thick golden mane.

The knees pressed into his side for grip as he crossed the grounds devouring the miles as they pounded across the plains. The Nightmare Stallions would signal being in Ravenloft and it was here that Valknar would pull that of the reins to stop the Creature. The beast would stop, and not knowiing this land, it was not wise to start acting up. Before him loomed a Castle as he was left outside tethered to the hitching post as Valknar went inside. What would come next, Vegeta could only watch and wait.


	18. Captured

**Chapter 17**

**Captured**

There was hardly a moment that Vegeta did not use to get to know his surroundings better, even as the huge Creature form he was in. The only thing that even really resembled him would be the black collar upon him. However, something more beckoned and this was a new land. His thoughts would cross to see what his own power would do. It was then that the Saiyan found Morkov, the hunter that had escaped. His eyes narrowed and the moment the bridle was removed by him, the Creature would not hesitate. The snapping of powerful jaws, the clamping of the sabers, the crunch of bone, would all mark the kill. His mouth would then be covered with the blood of his kill which ice white eyes would gleam with the hunger of the beast and the new power.

When Valknar came to try to contain the beast, the massive beast would only rise up on two and walked forth like that of a lycan, One powerful hand would come back and so hard was the blow that Valknar would be sent sliding to a stop a hundred feet away. Then without looking back, he would bolt away from the mansion. Hearing the thunder of hooves behind him, Vegeta wanted to laugh as he lunged forward and soon not only outpaced the others, he was gone from sight and not a single track had been left to follow.

Valknar was angered, not only that one of the most powerful creatures he'd known escaped his grasp in Ravenloft, but that he didn't know even what to call the beast. Going back inside the Castle, he would have to plan his recapture, and hopefully soon. After a week any could claim the beast Storming into the Castle in Markovia, he slammed a fist down that the he had been so careless on his containment of the slave.

Vegeta on the other hand had another agenda, to break the curse. His wanderings would then carry him deep into Ravenloft and in these lands and it was here he would come to two entities. One smiled as the beastial form reverted back to the Saiyan upon the setting sun of Ravenloft and approached.

"I am the Aspect of Luck. This is a fellow Aspect named Deceit. Together there are Nine, and you, I might say, are one of us now if you so choose." He gave no other name and so Vegeta backed a bit, wary, but knowing they may have the answers he needed desperately to break this curse.

"My name is Vegeta, and what do you mean I'm one of you?" Vegeta stated tersely.

"You are cursed with Wrath. There are Nine. Do you know of these Nine I speak of?" Luck again stated calmly as if talking to a long lost member of an exclusive club.

"No, enlighten me." Again the Saiyan spoke with intrigue and yet his reflexes were on a hair trigger, ready to spring into action at the first sign of ill intent or capture.

"We Nine are the deadly sins. Lust, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Greed, Deceit, Envy, Luck, and Life. We have been trying to gather the Nine Sins together so that our might may be increased." It was spoken as if it were a great thing.

Vegeta though scoffed at it and took another couple steps back. "I do not wish to be part of that clan. I am a Saiyan, not a Sin."

"You were chosen to be one Vegeta, or should we call you brother, Wrath? What do you seek?" Luck would not move, but his hands would shuffle a deck of cards.

"A way to remove this curse." The Dark Prince replied with haste and a tinge of impatience.

"If you accept a curse, then does it not remove it? Think about it. If you accept this curse, you become more powerful, but more, it is no longer a curse. It is only a curse if it works against you is it not?" Luck now reasoned with the collared Saiyan.

Vegeta thought on this as he looked back toward the other. "What would happen if I did accept such a thing?

"You become the Aspect of Wrath. You would gain elemental control, not magics, but ability. You also become that much more powerful as you would gain strength off of those that got angry around you. You power would exponentially increase and you would be considered the most powerful of all Sins because all Sins lead to anger which is what you would control Wrath. Think of what you could do to those that would try to bring ill intent to you." The Aspect grinned as he finished speaking.

Vegeta pondered upon it as his gaze lowered momentarily. Then quietly he nodded, accepting the curse in hopes of breaking it. However something else happened when he chose to accept it. Suddenly endowed with being the Aspect of Wrath, there would come a burning in his veins as his body screamed with intense increase in strength and power. Ascending to the Super Saiyan level, he would look to what had been the golden aura, now blue in this state. It was odd, but at a time he needed all the strength he could get, it felt good. Turning from there, he would take light footed flight toward the Mists, only to find that when he passed through, he had controlled the very thing that everyone else had rendered impossible. The Mists became his now interdimensional means of travel.

Looking back briefly upon where he had come from, he would then set out in a silent run through the Southern Forest. Behind him, came Valknar once more. The slave growled and then dove into a sheltered cave. Valknar would pass him by as the Saiyan hid, only giving a light sigh of relief when his Master passed. However, now that he was back in Jronia, his collar was now giving that same warning that if he didn't get back on his Master's property that he would be held unconscious until his capture. He hated it with vile resentment, but he would have no choice but to return.

Coming back onto the property, Valknar stood waiting for his slave and the intent in his eyes were murderous. "Welcome back, slave. I hope you had fun on your run, because there is another thing that is happening. While you've been working in my home and fields, I have decided to take you to a camp."

Vegeta's gaze narrowed as he grit his teeth, but going to a camp? His Master never treated him with anything but scraps if he were doing well, but never took him on a recreational trip. It was suspicious, but in the moment he was about to back up, a leash was clipped to his collar. He felt the tug as he was pulled toward the waiting cart. In the back was a small cage in which he would be confined in.

The small pen he was kept in was too cramped to move or get comfortable in, instead shoved in and locked up with his knees under him, his back against the top, and his head ducked uncomfortably low. A crack of a whip was heard as he felt the cart move foward. Vegeta had no idea what his Master meant, but he knew that whatever came, it would not be pleasant.

Once they had arrived, two guards came forth and one injected him with a power shot that would drain the slave of any and all power he had. The other would take a prod and then shocked him along with the collar to make sure he was stunned enough to be moved inside. Laying limp in his cage, the Saiyan knew that he had arrived to a place that would have only cruel intention.


	19. Prison Camp

**Chapter 18**

**Prison Camp**

"Bring him over to the stocks." A guard would speak firmly as the two hauled the cage down from the cart and the slave was drug out. They shared no feeling, but only that they dealt with property, not a living, breathing creature. Vegeta was too stunned to fight at the moment as the slave was drug to the stocks and there his wrists and head were locked in a steel device.

No sooner than he was locked down in this than that of a muzzle was placed on and two crossties would clip to either side from five feet further in front and low to the ground. The back of his neck would be fully exposed as one guard gripped the thick black hair and clipped it haphazardly. Vegeta was by now regaining feeling, but no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't move to protect himself. Then a blade was taken to his scalp and as he stood, bent over in the stocks and crossties, his black hair was shorn completely off.

A pen came next and four numbers were drawn upon the nape of the neck. 9889 would be the number he would now be called as the guards selected his new identity. Then came the pain as the needles were brought against flesh, putting ink to his flesh in a tattoo. He fought against his bindings, but the guards simply waited until the slave exhausted himself and then proceeded to finish the tattoo upon the back of his neck.

When it was finished, they would callously begin to take him to a waiting cell. Already there were others within, crammed to a space a foot smaller than a jail cell. The window was exposed to the elements and the walls were of solid construct of stone and cemented brick. Lodged firmly with anchors were chains upon the gray walls and it was at this time the guards shoved him in the cell before locking a chain to the collar. When the door was closed, the heavy clang was met with the stare of ten other people.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he seen. They were Saiyans, all of them and he nodded lightly seeing them all looking back at him. One of them came forth and knelt down at the end of his chain before the others followed suit, leaving him the only one standing. For a moment no one moved before the Prince turned toward the barred window. "How many are here?"

The first spoke up cautiously. "There are 250 of us here Sire. All of us have been given a power shot so our ki is useless, we can't even power up enough to escape."

There was again a momentary silence before the Saiyan Prince turned around and then nodded. It was his people's lives on the line here at this prison camp. Now he knew there was no choice again on his part, he had to stand and fight, even if it meant his life. With heavy thought, he spoke once more. "Let me study this place, then when the time is right, we'll make our break for freedom again. We're Saiyans, Universal Warriors. We've brought down entire planets and left them in bits of rubble. The only thing we have to wait for is the full moon, then let those latent abilities come forth and we'll crush them all for holding us prisoner for their own greed."

It wouldn't be too long before he would come to find the guards opening cells and with them rushing out the prisoners to a large area outside. As Vegeta and the others were herded out to the grounds, they looked at the Saiyans before them. One of the Saiyans stepped out of line by perhaps only a couple inches and yet it was enough reason for one of the guards to shoot him with an arrow through the heart. Vegeta's gaze widened in shocked surprise. This place was not to be underestimated as his gaze soon narrowed back to a cold hatred.

As guards kept circling about them looking for any thing out of place, they were forced to stand there. "9845." A number was called out, and a guard would hunt for the number given. When that prisoner was found, they drug him forward and then forced him to kneel. The guard again spoke. "You are all here for our whim. Your powers have been nulled, and escape will not be successful. If you go within twenty feet of the fence without express permission, you will be killed. If you step out of line, or do not line up on command, you will be killed. If you do not work, or do not do as told the first time, you will be killed."

Vegeta listened intently to what was being stated. They were outlining how to not get shot on sight, however he knew it would be harder than just this crazed list of rules to follow. Another guard would come forward and then to the prisoner they held up front, they would take a rope and loop it around the Saiyan's throat. Cinching it up, they would hang him from a beam. They remained as the prisoner was hung until the last reflexive flinch was quieted with the silence of death. The Prince knew his people were in trouble, question was, how did they escape?

As they stood in the open area, the guards would further count the slaves. The one they had hung was his father. The others took this as it was meant to be taken, as a warning of the power the guards had over them now. Finally they called yet another number. "9889" Vegeta's heart skipped a beat as he was drug from the lines and brought up front to the other guards. There he was held until the others were dismissed. Then the guards circled around him trying to unnerve this Saiyan and when they couldn't another would whisper in the head guard's ear.

This raised a brow as he looked closer to the Saiyan before them. "So you're a prince to these people. In other words they would be looking to you for direction, so I'll tell you right now. Don't do as told, or you miss work, or whatever else we put to you, five of your people will be killed. I have no remorse for shooting animals. However be glad, your people have been chosen to serve as guinea pigs on how to slaughter or control slaves."

With the laughter in his ears, he watched as the head guard moved away, Vegeta took a deep breath. Then a guard would take him to the pits where the others were working and with a barbed whip, would lash it upon the slave's back. They were to dig a trench for their own food in which it would be brought in like a huge trough. As the Saiyans worked the guards would bring to them the stinging bite of the whip, or the burning sensation of poisonous disinfectant. The last measure though was unnecessary torment as the Saiyans hardly if ever carried any sort of illness.

After a long day at work, they would be again lined up and counted. No one moved but the guards when they again paused momentarily. The head guard would then call a number once more. "9889, step forth "

Vegeta looked to briefly to the ones beside him and he moved toward the front as he looked to the guards. One would circle him and then nod as the head guard spoke once more, then they would bind him between two pillars where he would be kept for now as the head guard again spoke. "9889, or as you know him as your Prince, is now under harsh watch. Any mistakes from any of you will end with him being punished for your defiances."

With that the others were taken to their cells but Vegeta would come to face what was to be a painful night. With the first crack of a whip upon his back, they would then whip him through the night. Come morning, he was exhausted and they grinned releasing him from the shackles. "Allow him one day rest, then tomorrow he works. We have things to make and test on these wretched beasts."

With that they would leave him alone as they left. The slave though would not remain long. Though he'd been granted a day of rest, he drug himself to his feet, staggering a couple steps. He was not one to be underestimated as well. Grabbing up a shovel, he would come to his fellow comrades and began to dig along side of them. He was their Prince and he couldn't rest if they were not allowed to.

A couple guards later came out, expecting to see the Saiyan still upon the ground, perhaps dead from his wounds, but instead was shocked when they seen the prisoner up and working along side his people once more. Zorn, Tora, and a couple others glanced upward to notify the Prince that there was a guard behind him. Turning around Vegeta looked up to the guard. "What do you want?" Vegeta spoke harshly back at the guard.

"You have a day of rest, why do you work 9889?" The guard spoke with attitude back. It was reprehensible to the guard to speak to one of the creatures before him. The disgust in his gaze was comparible to Vegeta's own disgusted gaze.

"These are my people. If they do not rest, then neither do I. We may be prisoners here, but you will not take our pride nor honor from us. It seems to be something many are lacking these days, yourself included." The Saiyan Prince spat out tersely with every bit of disgust he cared to show. However for it, five others were shot and killed with arrows.

The guard chuckled. "You will learn to bite back that temper beast. Remember, you step out of line or don't do our bid, and five of your people will be killed. That was the first five. You even think of burying them and we'll kill more."

There was left little choice but to let them lay in the heat of the day as the Saiyans looked at each other in disgusted rage toward the guards. They needed a full moon, but every time there seemed to be such a moon, they were kept locked up underneath crowded into a room like cattle. It was insufferably suffocating. There seemed no room to move and it was here that they spent the night with the full moon. These guards had thought of everything it seemed.


	20. Prices Paid

**Chapter 19**

**Prices Paid**

It was grueling the months spent in the camp. Each day a bitter struggle to survive and now it was down to half of what had been here. Their dwindling numbers were pushing the Saiyan race closer and closer to the brink of extinction. Then came that fateful day as they were again rounded up into the large empty area. This time though, something was different as they were locked into this pen and a steel cable net was thrown over the top and lashed down to keep them fully contained.

Then they began to open fire. As they turned to fight their captors, Vegeta raged in with all the strength he could muster with his fellow warriors. For a while it looked as if they would win when a couple arrows were fired, one landing in his back, the other in his leg making it difficult to rise again. He though refused to go out lying down and so he would struggle to his feet as the arrows continued to fly. "NOW!" Was all that was heard as the Saiyans rose up in full combat and at the forefront was the Prince of Saiyans.

A group would escape the confines and all but one on the departing party would be shot with arrows through the heart. They would not make it far but the others that were behind would soon be pressed back. Vegeta's collar was activated, stunning him long enough to be captured and shackled to a post. When he started coming around, the guards would then again put arrows in to his body. As he lay, struggling to rise once more, he found a club to the temple and his world went suddenly black.

It was minutes later that he woke up again, and he struggled against the chains to help his people. The cries of his race pierced through him deeper than any other wound as he fought to rejoin the conflict. His people were being slaughtered and all he could do was fight the chain that kept him from the battle. He wanted to join them, and if he had to, he would die to save them, but the collar at his throat was the only thing holding him back. He fought valiantly against that shackle as he watched the last group fall to the ground dead. Vegeta bit his tongue sharply and his head bowed. Again another shot was drawn upon his own back once more and he fell to the dirt, his sides heaving as arrows protruded from him in every seeming direction.

He lay there for what seemed like hours, perhaps even days on that chain but death again would not come to claim him to join his people once more. Vegeta instead would wake up and he gazed around the place. It was deserted but on the ground lay the broken bodies of the brave warriors that had fought for their freedom, only to find their deaths being shot like they were common beasts. Vegeta quietly looked around and on the ground was the key to his chain. Unlocking it, he would break the arrows and carefully get them out. Once his strength was regained, he would grab a shovel and began digging. It was not the trench he worked on, It was individual graves as he began the process of burial

Vegeta would work straight through the week digging and burying, each soldier getting a proper burial as he pressed on. At one point, he knelt down, his hands upon the top of the shovel. He'd watched his race being slaughtered and now the scent of their death, the frozen expressions of glassed gazes and the torment gazed in their eyes, he had to pause briefly as echos of their screams penetrated into his thoughts as if they were still fighting. His grip tightened on the handle and he refused tears, he wasn't allowed.

The cruel twist of fate now had left two Saiyans alive, him and Tora. After the graves were finished, he looked over the even rows and took a moment. In his mind, he would allow the thoughts to his mind and instead spoke them outloud to the silent observers. "You and your battle will not be forgotten, so long as I live, I vow to remember the honor and sacrifice witnessed under their cruel hands. You were Saiyans, true warriors, and you shall be remembered at such."

Only when it was finished would he wander to the forest, but he instead took to the Lair once more. His gaze lowered in thought as he went inside. There he would seal it up and allow time to get over much of the hurt for the next week.

* * *

Jeremy would come back in with a hamburger, some fries, a juice, and salad as he entered the room. Vegeta looked up, but his gaze soon lowered down. There was only one meal in his arms and so he took to the back wall once more, knowing to take food often meant there had to be a price paid. Gerald grinned lightly as he took the food and instead of eating it, he would look toward the Saiyan in their midst. Then he would offer it to Vegeta as he too smiled gently. "Eat up."

Vegeta took the meal more timidly than would have been thought but he quietly began to eat. Jeremy would nod over toward Gerald and then while the Saiyan ate, they would then reach over to try to take some back, but the Saiyan with survival skills settled in, would guard over it. It was only then that the two knew how much work was ahead. The slave in front of them may seem docile but this was the first sign of any pending aggression within the collared Saiyan in their midst. The conclusion was drawn; they would have to get someone else in to do further analysis.

When they left the Saiyan that night, Jeremy would make some phone calls and then cleared it with the Supreme Court. One of the Justices would be looking toward that of Officer Vanders. "How is he doing?"

Jeremy spun around and the seasoned cop shook his head. "He has food guarding issues that we found out about tonight, but if it's alright we wouldn't mind having his behavior modificatons to begin soon. He's still in survival mode."

The Justice then nodded and moved to look into the window of the cell that contained the slave. He seemed docile indeed. "He looks like he's doing alright."

Jeremy though leaned back against the wall. "He seems like he is, but I don't know yet. Sure he does as told, but listening to his story that I've been gathering, it's amazing he's not trying to kill eveyrthing in sight. Perhaps its that collar that keeps him in check. However either way I would recommend getting him some psychological help to work through what was a cruel past."

Looking in at the Saiyan, the Justice shook his head. "Does he have anyone for any support other than himself? I would like to get him some company instead of being in solitary confinement."

Jeremy shook his head. "He only knows me, and that's because I pulled him out of that dungeon. I could take him home, and see how he does there, but that's up to you since you all are his Owners."

It was then that the Justice turned and then would consult the other six before coming back with the approval and then he would reach for the cuffs. Going in he would be stopped by Jeremy. "Sir, really, I don't think I'll need those. He follows easily enough. That collar must have some sort of control on him, not to mention that the Saiyan would not have really anywhere to go other than with me or to here."

The Justice turned then nodded once more. "Very well. Take them though just in case he decides to act up."

Jeremy agreed and took the cuffs in hand and then looked to Vegeta. "Come on, you're coming home with me tonight."

Vegeta nodded and would rise up, taking the trash with him. Whomever had him trained had done it to such a degree as to make him know to keep tidy, perhps to keep him from being further beaten. Soon the Dark Prince would stand up fully, but his gaze was lowered so as not to make eye contact. It wasn't long before the Saiyan was in the cruiser and they were headed to another building where the cruiser would be parked.

They would get into yet another vehicle. Finally they went to the outskirts and then finally into the home. It was another grand home and Vegeta immediately felt ill once more as he looked around. He remembered, but he was Owned by them, and this cop was his handler. His head tucked sharply, though the queasiness mounted.

Jeremy turned around and then seen the deeply submissive tuck. "Don't worry, it's a safe place. My wife and three kids are inside and it smells like dinner is cooking. Come on in and I'll show you your room and let you get settled in."

Vegeta knew only one thing about large homes and that was the more grand, the more cruel they seemed. He didn't see how this place could be safe, but he was commanded to go in, and his collar would not allow him to back away, no matter how he felt. Hesitantly, he would then enter within and the three kids would run to their father. A dull ache resurfaced enough to make him turn away and gaze out to the stars above.


	21. History Lesson

_**Chapter 20  
History Lesson**_

Vegeta stood at the doorway of the house as Jeremy walked into the kitchen. His head lowered just a bit as he watched, unsure if he wanted to go in more or not. There was nothing to indicate that the slave would be harmed, but then there was no indication that he wouldn't be. A sick feeling would rise from the pit of his stomach as he glanced toward the windows. It seemed a quaint place, a simple two story house. The collar around his throat though reminded him that he was still a prisoner, still at the mercy of the Free.

Jeremy hung up his long brown trench coat and then looked back at Vegeta, his head tipping just slightly. "You seem nervous. Would you like to talk about it?"

Vegeta only kept his gaze lowered and to the side, then he would lift his gaze to the side where the couch and chairs would be arranged, with a fireplace and other items. Taking in the surroundings, he took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, Sir. It's just deep thought." He stated in a matter of fact voice. It was plain and almost monotonous in tone even to him. Vegeta simply didn't feel like sharing how he felt at the moment. Besides, it wasn't like the warrior had anything much to say than how ill he felt. It was best to keep his mouth shut about his own emotions and with the pain that he'd endured; he'd learned not to complain a long time ago.

Jeremy nodded and handed Vegeta a plate of food and as the slave took the food to the corner, he sat and watched until his wife approached. "The kids are due home from school at any time. Now that I see him in a home environment, it's almost heart wrenching to watch his mannerisms."

Jenna smiled a gentle smile. "Now look Jeremy, this is for the best. We discussed this before. We'll give him some room, let him discover things, and then slowly start integrating him with people that for once won't hurt him. The kids will be overjoyed to have a new friend, and I'm sure he could use some friends as well. He just seems so skittish and withdrawn."

Jeremy nodded lightly in the thought. "I can't blame him though. What if he doesn't like it here with us? What if instead of helping him, we end up making it worse? You should have seen him in the holding cells. It was as if he were afraid to move, let alone talk or express his emotions."

Jenna's long dark, brown hair would come down over her husband's shoulder, but she took his hand and looked at Vegeta. "When he gets to know us, he may open up more to us. We have to be ready though to hear what he has to say. If we don't hear him, if we don't listen, then it will hurt him more. "

Jeremy took out a picture and then looked at it as his wife peered over his shoulder. They looked at this beautiful woman and then up at him. "What do you suppose this could mean to him?" Jeremy asked his wife as she came to sit at the table next to him. He couldn't stop looking at the person in the picture.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "It's hard to say. It could mean nothing, but then, it could mean everything to him. I wonder though why his previous home never let him have this if it was in his file. It seems as though it could mean the world to him if he knows this person." She looked at her husband with the same questions she seen in her husband.

In the corner near the reading table, the oak grandfather clock would start to chime and in the moment they glanced away to see what time it was, the slave would get up and head for the kitchen. He started to wash the dishes, clean the fridge, and get ready to make dinner for the family. Vegeta had heard them talking to each other, their thoughts now prominent in the room. However, the warrior would not pry into their thoughts. No, questioning the owners of this home was out of the equation. He knew the consequences of questioning the Free.

Alone in the kitchen, he would focus on the tasks at hand that he'd been trained to do, things that became more habit than anything else. It was a schedule that he'd maintained for years prior to his "rescue". There was another dilemma on his hands. How was he going to convince not only Jenna and Jeremy, but the Justices that he was not a threat to those around him? How was he going to prove that all he wanted was to be left alone and to live as he wanted to instead of as told? It was in times like this that he hated the black band around his throat the most.

He then realized how long he'd been kept isolated from the rest of the world. It was perplexing to him, but he knew family matters were something for him not to get involved with, not unless they brought him into them. Vegeta simply went back to work in the kitchen, making sure everything was in order.

When he opened the pantry to select food, he raised a brow at the cans of things. He closed it and went for the fridge instead, pulling out several items and then closed the door to the fridge with his foot carefully so as not to break it. Then it hit him. He'd not had a power shot now since he'd been pulled from the Raven Estates. His ki abilities were coming back. However, if he made them aware of such abilities, he would undoubtedly be given the shot again. He decided to mask his abilities and keep his mouth shut about them.

Barreling through the dining room door the kids anxiously raced into the kitchen, startling the already on edge Saiyan. Turning quickly, he no sooner had his arms raised than the two boys would start tugging on his gloved hands. The girl though would stand back and paused when she seen the black eyes. "You have weird eyes." She would state in a very innocent, childlike manner.

The boys groaned at her comment as they tugged at the warrior to come outside with them. Jenna though was quick on their heels. "Alright kids, you know the drill, homework first then you can play." She stated, shooing the kids from the uncertain warrior in their kitchen. It wasn't long before all three were getting their books out of their bags and sitting around the table. The oldest though seemed to be having issues with his homework.

Vegeta glanced over as the kids worked at their assignments. After a few minutes he finally walked over to the oldest that had not written a thing down. "I don't get this, it sucks." He stated with fervent disdain. Throwing his pencil down, he balled his hands and rested his forehead in them. Giving a heavy sigh, he stared at the book and paper before him as if It were some poisonous animal about to lunge out and bite him.

Vegeta leaned down, bracing one hand on the table to look at his homework as he held a glass in the other, setting it down for the eldest child to drink from. "What is the subject?"

Eric shook his head. "It's history. I don't even know why we have to learn it. It's stupid and boring. Who wants to read about a bunch of dead guys in the past? I mean honestly, it's dull."

Jeremy held Jenna back before she could jump in on helping her eldest son as he whispered in her ear. "No, let him help Eric, it's something I've not seen before from him. He's doing this of his own will, let him try."

Jenna turned and smiled once then nodded, letting the Saiyan help him with the subject he had most trouble on. However they would continue to listen as the warrior looked at Eric and spoke with seemingly years of wisdom. "History is where we come from; it makes us who we are. Remembering the past also can prevent a repeat of harsh events from surfacing again."

Eric looked back at Vegeta as the warrior dried the glass and put it away. "So then by knowing this, you're saying that we can learn from our mistakes to try not to repeat them?"

Vegeta nodded once. "If you walked into a house that had a slave, what could you pull from the past to help you deal with the situation?"

This got Eric thinking about it. "But slavery was abolished back in the 1930's. It'd be illegal for a slave to be held these days."

Setting the glass in the cupboards, Vegeta took a deep breath, wishing it had been so easy to do for his own situation. However, this was not about him, it was about Eric and his History lesson. "How do you know it has been?"

"Because I learned it a while back in…History." Eric looked down at his homework now starting to realize the importance of a situation, and then he looked back up at Vegeta. "Can I ask you a question?"

The Saiyan turned and looked at Eric, his gaze just a bit lower so as not to make direct eye contact, remembering his harsh lessons. "You may ask me as you wish. I will answer accordingly."

Eric rose from his seat and then looked at Vegeta's collar. "What is that thing around your neck? Is that something you like to wear like a new fashion or something?"

Vegeta shook his head lightly. "It is a collar that marks me as a slave. It has been around my throat for decades. It's not something I like, but I cannot remove it. It's bound around my throat by a single document. The courts are going to decide if I can have my freedom or if I am to remain a slave. Either way, I must abide their decision."

The twelve year old neared the warrior and then tipped his head. He never thought he would see living history in his home. He looked closely at the collar finding no way to remove it otherwise. He had always heard about the slaves back in the day, and how horrible they were treated and the laws that forced their obedience. Now that he was seeing a slave up close, he wondered how much was right about how slaves were treated. "What is it like? I mean, do you have to do whatever people tell you to do?"

Vegeta looked back at him. "It is only part of what is required of me as a slave, but yes, I have to." He tried to keep the answer short; he didn't want to go into depth on what it was truly like, nor the frightening predicament that he was in. He couldn't say that his life was in the hands of the Free and that they could easily kick him out or even end his existence on a mere whim. Eric nodded and then headed back to the table. Vegeta would once more speak up. "What part are you learning about?"

Turning the book, he started to read about the Chicago fire and how it had started when a cow had kicked over a lantern. It was a massive blaze that had destroyed several city blocks, making the Fire Departments evolve and learn from the incident. For an hour, Vegeta and Eric would converse about the fire and in time Eric started to show genuine interest in the subject he had hated for so long. It was a stark change in the boy that his parents were delighted to see.

When the kids were done with their homework, they went out to play except Eric who was still upstairs getting his stuff put away when Jeremy and Jenna motioned the slave into the kitchen. Vegeta could sense Eric coming down, but he couldn't acknowledge the fact as the boy stayed hidden from their sight. The warrior figured that he was eavesdropping on the conversation that he and his handler was about to have.

Jeremy looked at Vegeta. "That was a surprise. I didn't expect that of you."

Vegeta turned his gaze down and to the side. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to speak so freely. It won't happen again. I should have gotten Sir instead."

Eric was shocked to hear the warrior slave say something like that. He couldn't believe that something so simple could be grounds for punishment for the one that had helped him. It was definitely an eye opener but his father continued. "You did nothing wrong, Vegeta. In fact, I'm impressed. I didn't know you were so good with kids. Eric has been struggling with that subject for a long time now, yet you took the time to explain it on his level, to his understanding."

Jenna was next to speak as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what your other Owners were like, but you're not with them anymore. I think its marvelous how you stepped up to the task on top of getting dinner started. After dinner is done you can relax however you wish to. Jeremy and I wanted to thank you is all."

With that the two would leave the warrior to himself in the kitchen as Eric snuck outside to play with his brother and sister. Once he was alone, he sighed a breath of relief. He certainly didn't want to press the boundaries in this home. This time, he was lucky. He didn't want to fail this test.


	22. God of Wrath

_**Chapter 21  
God of Wrath**_

It wasn't until evening after the kids had eaten and were getting ready for bed, that Vegeta would step into the kitchen and begin cleaning up for the night. Once that had started, Jenna came in watching the Saiyan for a time as she leaned against the doorway. He seemed so in tuned to his tasks that she doubted he knew she was there. Her slender poise was short, perhaps only a couple inches taller than he was. The slave continued about his tasks hoping to get them completed before the night was too far gone.

As she stood there, Vegeta couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. What if they didn't like how he cleaned? What if he was doing something wrong and was only waiting to punish him after the kids had gone to bed? He forced the thoughts from his mind, trying not to allow them to see the deep insecurities that haunted him like a plaguing nightmare. All he knew was that he had to make sure that it was up to their standards.

"It has been a while since I was given a day off like this. I must say there are advantages to having a slave in the home." She stated, unaware of his thoughts or emotions then continued to watch. It was an innocent claim to try to make him feel better. However she was not a mind reader.

Upon hearing those words, he wanted to cringe. If he did too well of a job it could backfire on him, making him stay as a slave longer. All he knew was that he had to abide his training. Jeremy was next to come and stand at the doorway next to his wife. He looked at her and then began to approach him. "Come on, you've yet to see the place you can rest for the night. The cleaning can wait for tomorrow. I want more of your story."

Vegeta lowered his head as he heard his handler behind him, and his head tucked as he tried to make sense of this particular whim. He didn't question it. He put the rag down from his cleaning and followed Jeremy into the living room where he pulled out a tape recorder once more. He was beginning to wonder when the real interrogations would begin about the most recent crime. Again, he didn't dare to ask them. It was not his place. "What do you wish to know Sir?"

The slave stood while Jeremy and Jenna took their seats. They motioned for him to sit down on a chair, but instead he knelt down upon the floor. It was awkward to him to even kneel like this when so much had to be done. The warrior would look down quietly as Jeremy clicked on the tape recorder. "You left off with just escaping a concentration camp that killed all but you and Tora."

The thought of Tora was a pain the struck deep. He had been a good friend, a loyal follower, and a brave ally. They had been like brothers. Vegeta took a deep breath and with a brief moment of silent thought he would turn his head and gazed out the window as if staring deep into the past.

After he and Tora had escaped, Vegeta and he moved to the Lair and tried to escape the possibility of hunters going after them. They were in this together now and Tora was put in charge of other slaves that were not claimed by the Free. Taking them into the Lair and out the back side of the dangerous maze, Vegeta gave them a place of safety and refuge from their dire predicaments. Raids were planned and carried out in the dark of night to limit the clear sight of the witnesses.

Vegeta though would begin to start his plans for taking the City of Jronia back from the Big Four as he called them. Jerone's mines were the source of their economic wealth. Syn was the Realm Ruler, overseeing many different cities that dotted around the main metropolis of Jronia. The Shadow Dragon was also the source of their magic. Karr was another one, the King of Jronia who would ultimately pass laws either inhibiting or relaxing the way slaves were treated. Then there was Valknar. The Baatezu Pit Fiend Devil was nothing to be taken lightly. He was more the muscle behind the other three.

It was going to be vital to get the four separated to make the kills more efficient. Reaching up, he traced the route of Main Street in the city. This was going to be at best, dangerous. He didn't know how many were in the city, he just knew that these four had to be taken down if there was going to be any chance for the other slaves to have any sort of respect. Unfortunately, he didn't see anyone else taking up the challenge. He had heard it from his father that sometimes things were done for a reason. This had to be what his father had meant.

As it was, many were starting to think he was a myth again, the Golden Ghost had not shown for some time. However, the warrior knew that when he came to be known, this City would never be the same. His head dipped as he tried to think of a way of keeping the innocents out of the battle. More importantly, he knew he could have destroyed this planet the moment his abilities returned, but that was the way of another tyrant he would rather forget. Vegeta looked at the map again and then circled the four places that the Big Four would be.

Tora would open the door and then quietly peered in on his Prince. "My liege, mind if I came in?" He held nothing but respect for his collared comrade. He knew the mention of the collar was a sore subject at best for the proud warrior. He would veer away from it if he could as he gave a light bow at the entrance.

Vegeta turned to see his friend. "We have to take out the four leaders if we slaves are going to have any sort of respect for our positions. I'm not talking just us; I'm talking about every slave in this city. There is a lot that we need to do. When we're cart pulling we have to start a silent language, a way to communicate without letting on that we are."

Tora listened to his leader with intent and quiet thought. When he was talking about taking out the four, Tora had to speak up. "You would risk losing all chance of getting that collar off my Prince. Perhaps we should search for the papers binding it around your throat before we go running off half cocked. Once that's done, we can then get rid of those four."

Leaning against the wall, Vegeta's hand moved to the collar encircling his throat. His gaze narrowed lightly and he nodded. "You're right. Valknar and Syn are the two that have the most chance of knowing where they are. There are so many papers though, so many places it could be. It could take years to find that paper. Those unfortunately will have to wait. The other slaves, their lives are important. The search for the document must wait."

The taller Saiyan knew how much Vegeta wanted free of that collar. It was what kept him bound as a slave, unable to really find any relief from being hunted. It was also a large contributor to his misery that seemed to have plagued him now for year. "My lord, please, for once think of yourself, your situation. We will understand if for once you are selfish and want to find that document first."

Turning to his friend, Vegeta stood before him and took a deep breath. "I can't Tora. You know I cannot, not with who I am. I cannot just ignore the cries for help or the pain and fear that these slaves experience. Blame it on my title or the fact that we are classed as Universal Warriors. I cannot be selfish. It's not fair to those that are literally dying while their Owners become crueler. I turned my back once on them Tora, I won't do it again."

Listening to Vegeta, he was beginning to understand the weight of the burden on the Saiyan Prince's shoulders. Tora could not stop his Prince, but he respected his decision. Placing a hand on Vegeta's left shoulder, he would look at the smaller Saiyan, long and hard. "I'm with you every step of the way Vegeta. I'll help anyway I can."

For several hours afterwards, Vegeta and Tora poured over the knowledge they had, the information they had gathered. There was more to be discussed, but when they had the plans ready, they would set out. As Tora headed for the markets, Vegeta stood by the wall of the city and took a deep breath. Scaling over it, he would then move cautiously through the alley. It was only then that he felt his foot snared and pulled out from under him. Whipping around, he would see a man standing there at the other end of that rope.

The Saiyan watched as the man raised a dart gun and fired. Vegeta's vision went black, his world faded from him. His head pounded furiously when he woke up. It had to have been a tranquilizer that had put him under long enough to be transported. The problem was, he didn't know where he was. He didn't recognize this castle. Rising up again, he heard the sound of a chain once more. His collar felt heavier and it didn't take much to piece together he was shackled to the floor.

A woman was yelling, screaming at him when he noticed an old friend crying. Then a man again approached. As this person approached, Vegeta could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His tail fur even started to bristle a bit. It was a feel of evil that he'd not felt before. The man crouched down as Vegeta pulled to the end of his short chain. "You are mine now. I am your Master, Gythos. You try to run, you try to escape, you will not make it far. That much I can promise you. Other than that, you are an enemy of mine, Aspect of Wrath."

How did Gythos know him as the Aspect of Wrath? It confounded him as the man smiled. "I am the God of Void, the fifth element. The Nine Aspects are not yet joined and you are perhaps the most powerful of all the Deadly Sins. You control rage, anger, hate, all those bottled up emotions that people pretend not to have. You know them, and you know them well don't you? Yet you deny yourself to really use that side of your abilities."

With the days passing after the introduction, he would have lost all his friends, Tora wasn't anywhere to be known of. He was kept on this short shackle even as one of his closest friends had beaten him ruthlessly under the manipulations of Gythos. The slave seen that woman once more, then it clicked in his mind, it was Kaoru, the half-elf. Though he knew enough not to call her by such a title. She was an excellent fighter, but the warrior would try to warn her to leave and quickly.

Gythos caught on to the notion of what the Saiyan was doing. However, the slave would not be able to fully defend himself as the two began to engage in battle. It was at this time his Master sent through him the forced images and feelings of every torment he had ever suffered, repeatedly. Kaoru would try to stop Gythos from trying to hurt him further, but the man shook his head. "Not until he accepts the offer to become the God of Wrath. It now becomes his choice of when his suffering ends."

Vegeta growled, not sure if he even wanted that power. The horrors that he'd been through was inflicted upon him again. It would go on for three days before the slave accepted the next stage. Only then, did Gythos finally smile and through a painful transition, the slave would be endowed with the new power. Finally, Gythos would set him loose upon Jronia before he turned and let the warrior go out into Jronia. The moment the Saiyan stepped out into the dawn of morning, the slave began to understand his power. It was overwhelming, consuming, and powerful. It never felt better. It never frightened him more.


	23. Insight

_**Chapter 22  
Insight**_

Jeremy leaned back into his chair as the Saiyan told this part of his story, the fact that he was staring at such an entity seemed unreal, literally. This slave had shown nothing but normal attributes in spite of his unusual appearance. The Saiyan didn't use any sort of gel or anything to keep his hair up, instead it stayed there, almost like fur. Once it hit a certain point, it didn't grow anymore. With the rubbing of his nose, he looked at Vegeta. "It's a good story but, I think you're right. No one would believe it. Come on being the God of Wrath? That's a bit…far-fetched of a claim."

Vegeta stood up and then nodded once. "It is why I don't share my story much. I have not told this for years, I should have just kept quiet." As he walked away, he could hear the clicking of the tape recorder being turned off. It didn't change a thing though; he was as he said he was. In fact it had taken him three years to bring that raw power under control. Returning to the kitchen, he would begin organizing the pantry in order of what was canned, what was bagged, and then alphabetized them.

Jenna slugged her husband in her arm. "He opens up to us and you cut him down like that? If he says he's the God of Wrath, I say play along with it. He hasn't brought harm and it is a good story. Look my loving detective; he has been isolated for years. Why not cut him a break?"

The man only shook his head and shrugged. "We have to break his delusions though. I don't understand how is going along with it, going to help him come back to a normal state of mind?"

His wife would look at him and smiled a kind smile. "He is not hurting anyone. It was probably a way for him to keep whatever sanity he has now to be something like that. However, if you study the victims of any heinous crime, they are more down to earth than most people. It's a statistical fact. I'm going to believe his statements and if there was any way to prove he is as he says, you'd be kicking yourself."

Jeremy looked at his wife. "If people knew as well, they would hop at the chance of abusing his abilities. Forget trying to get his freedom, he would be kept enslaved to do the bid of the government and we know how well that goes. If it is true, it would be up to you and me to protect him."

Pulling out a folder, Jenna skimmed through it quickly, looking over their visitor's record. They had been trying out a new program that made the inmates slaves for the remainder of their sentence, but each family was selected carefully. Each inmate that was selected was also carefully looked at for any hint of violence within the prison and they had to be upstanding role models. However, Jenna's brow furrowed a bit in confusion. "If he was supposed to be an inmate in this program, where is his record? There's no sign that he'd even committed a crime, let alone arrested and tried."

After checking on Vegeta, Jeremy would return to his wife's side and shrugged. "That's what I didn't understand either. It's making Rachael's story look like it wasn't the truth after all. I have also been cross-referencing his brandings too. Get this; they go back well over 200 years ago. How could a person live that long and look as if they're no older than their mid-thirties? Now according to the Raven Family, he has shown aggression in the past, but he just doesn't seem the type to be violent like that."

Jenna let out a deep breath. "If he was as mistreated as you said when he was pulled out, then I would have no hesitation trying to defend myself no matter what I had to do to do it. There's a right that allows for self-defense and protection of property. He would have been in life threatening situations. What I don't understand is why he didn't try to call the police for help in the first place."

The tall detective shook his head. "That's the question I'm trying to figure out the answer for. I'm not certain that he really knew the law. If that's the case then, they must have kept him for some time or brainwashed him enough that he would stay put on the property without leaving. Whatever the reason though, we have to find out what he knows and how much. After that, we can try to determine just what actions he could have or should have taken."

She only shook her head as she made eye contact with her husband. "If he really was a slave for that long, there has to be proof of it somewhere right? I mean, no one can exist for so long without some kind of documentation."

Jeremy nodded. "You're suggesting a background check?"

Jenna smiled and nodded herself. "That's exactly what I'm saying. The more we can dig up on our guest, the more it may help us."

The both would talk for another hour or so as Vegeta cleaned the dining room and kitchen area. To him, their voices were muffled enough to not be heard. It wasn't until they had finished that they would impede upon the Saiyan that had kept himself occupied during this time. Jenna smiled and looked at how the pantry was organized. "Is that how it's supposed to be?" She asked more as if he were a child.

Vegeta nodded once and then stood up as he heard Jeremy come in. "How may I be of service?"

Jenna took a seat as Vegeta brewed some lemon tea and put in two teaspoons of sugar and one teaspoon of honey. Adding in just a bare hint of mint, he would place it on the table before Jenna. For Jeremy, he would take out a coffee cup and poured in a cup of freshly brewed, strong, black coffee. Placing it down before them, he turned to continue cleaning around the kitchen area. Jenna tasted the tea and was surprised. It was the best she had ever tasted. "You could tell us what you know of our laws and such concerning slavery. For example, how are you able to be treated by your owners? What are you allowed to do and not do in defense of yourself? Things like that if you don't mind indulging us with some of the answers."

The warrior shook his head and continued to scrub the floor. "I'm a slave. I have no rights. My owners can treat me as they please with no consequence of their actions. As for self-defense, I'm not allowed to defend myself against anything they may wish to do to me. Being alive is only by the whim of my owners."

Jeremy looked at Vegeta as he sipped his coffee. "Surely you have tried to defend yourself against punishment if they were severe though, right?"

Vegeta somberly nodded. "I did, and the punishment was always worse. They made sure to break me of it early on. If I tried defending against a beating, they shackled me down and then gave a worse beating because of it. For me, defending against a punishment that's inflicted, is like telling my owner no. A slave just simply cannot say no to their owner, no matter how they may feel about a task or manner of service. I just do as told and hope that the punishments at the end of the day are not too severe."

Jenna tipped her head. "What about the law though? Certainly you were allowed to read and write, am I correct?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I was never allowed to read or write. Reading of the law would be grounds for death if I were ever caught at it. I have seen other slaves, and if they did something like that, they were hung from a tree or shot right in front of the rest of us. Afterwards I was the one that was made to pull the body to a type of grave and dumped as if we were trash. I was never given the opportunity to learn the laws of slavery save for what my owner wished. Doing so keeps the slave dependent upon their owner, making it harder and harder to sever ties or run. Running away was another reason for the owners to kill us anyway. So no, other than what they told me, I don't know about it."

Jeremy looked at Vegeta. "You're saying that there are more slaves on that property?"

The Saiyan shook his head. "No, there are no more slaves there, not anymore. All the others were killed. I'm the only surviving slave on the Estate."

Jenna and Jeremy both looked at each other as the warrior finished his cleaning of the kitchen and dining room. His gaze lowered in thought, but he said nothing. As it was, he most likely said too much. Exhausted from the day, he would turn toward his handler and his head bowed lightly. "May I ask permission to retire for the night Sir?"

Jeremy nodded once. "Go ahead. It's been a long day and you'll need your rest."

Vegeta gave a light bow to him and then turned to head for an abandoned corner. His gaze moved to the fireplace where he would watch the fire's hypnotic dance. He was glad that for once, he didn't have to sleep in a cold, dank basement, or the confines of a cell. The popping and crackling of the blaze would slowly lull him to sleep.

(Wow, two books down in the series. I hope you're enjoying the read, and don't be afraid to leave a review. I appreciate everything that my readers say. The third book is on the way. Stay tuned!)


End file.
